


Prompting Chaos

by Illusinia



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/Illusinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Darcy and Clint along with some of the others told in a series of prompts.</p><p>Just a heads up to everyone reading this: I had to delete what was originally chapters 3 & 4 because there is a prompt that goes between those and 'Risks' which I haven't finished. I'll try to get that up and fixed as soon as I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, these prompts all come from the avengers-tables at http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/1935.html under the 50-word prompt listing (yes, I do intent to use all 50 words). There are a few (literally, maybe one or two) parts of this that aren't based on the table, but those are more filler for additional information if anyone wants it.
> 
> Anyone who was reading this over on FF.net, the stuff being posted here is in chronological order.

The first time they meet, Darcy has pushed herself into a corner of the bar to watch everyone else pass by. She doesn't like having her back exposed. Call her paranoid, but the sensation of random people walking behind her is uncomfortable. And after the day (scratch a that _week)_ she's had, dealing with people doing anything remotely creepy doesn't sound like fun. Which is exactly why she's made damn sure she can see the rest of the bar that night.

 

And is exactly why she notices when the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents appear en masse, heading straight for the bar. The noise they manage to kick up is extraordinary. For a group of people supposedly working for a secret branch of the US government, they sure as hell don't know how to keep a low profile.

 

Darcy lasts about ten minutes before the noise becomes too much and she is sick of fighting the urge to run. Downing the remainder of her beer, she slides into the only open space at the bar to wave down the bartender and pay her tab. Without thought, she pulls down the sleeves of her sweater so her hands are covered. No point in making it any easier to accidentally touch one of the S.H.I.E.L.D guys. She really doesn't want to know what weird information is rolling around in their heads. Check in front of her, she drops enough cash to cover the tab plus the tip before turning to leave.

 

Instead, a body collides with her as she passes the S.H.I.E.L.D mass, knocking her to the ground.

 

Glancing up with a glare, she notes that the perpetrator is standing over her with wide-eyed surprise mixed with an apology. His dark brown hair is cut short like someone from the military but with enough length that it could look messy. Grey eyes met her own blue ones and he quickly reaches out to help her up, an apology on his lips.

 

“It's fine,” cuts in Darcy as she slides away, careful not to touch him as she stands. “Just watch what you're doing. Rough housing around drunks and all.”

 

She dodges out the door without a second thought, a glance back, or giving the man enough time to apologize. Her head has started to pound slightly, her skin feels like its crawling with left-over power, and her body appears to be attempting to vibrate into pieces. The last thing she needs is to accidentally touch some hot guy at a bar. Besides, it isn't like she was ever going to see him again.

 

* * *

 

When they meet again, it isn't under better circumstances.

 

Not a week after the bar incident, Darcy is finally feeling better. Apparently, whatever weird energy the bifrost gave off that had her wanting to tear her own skin off has mostly dissipated and what little is left she can manage. Unfortunately, that happens to be the same day some crazed scientist-turned-wanna-be-villain decides that Jane's research is the creme-de-la-creme of all potentially steal-able research and attacks the lab. With giant ants that breath fire. Seriously, if Darcy didn't grow up with the family she did, she might have issues with this.

 

As things stand, she nearly does when one of said ants attempts to barbeque her. Lucky for her, an arrow saves the day. By punching through the ant's head. An arrow. What the hell?

 

She wants to ask questions, wants to look behind her and see who actually _fired an arrow at a giant ant_ but doesn't get the time. Because suddenly there is an arm around her waist and she's being pulled up through the hatch onto the roof. Someone is touching her. Without her permission. It takes every ounce of will and control not to send the guy (definitely a guy with arms like those, dear gods...) into a fear-induced coma. That would be especially bad given he's one of the good guys.

 

At least, he feels that way. A nagging suspicion in the back of her mind tells her that she's felt this guy near by before. She knows there are agents that hang around the lab almost constantly, mostly in the shop across the way or on the roof of said shop. Every once in a while, she'll feel someone up on the roof too, though she's never been able to catch whoever it is. They've always disappeared when she's gotten up there, already off down the street and out of normal sight.

 

The arm releasing her bring back to mind the situation at hand and Darcy tries to move away from the trap door leading to the roof. She lands rather _gracefully_ on the improvised deck but still manages to scoot back. Thankfully, Jane had been out of the lab collecting data when the attack happened so Darcy was the only one in danger. Otherwise there would be more problems to deal with. As it stands, she needs to find a way to explain why some of the data sheets are going to be a little singed.

 

“You okay?” asks the guy who just pulled her ass out of the literal fire.

 

Glancing up, she finds herself looking at a guy with military-cut but slightly messy brown hair and concerned gray eyes. And a big bow slung across his back. The eyes and hair catch her attention more though, because looking at him from her position on the ground it becomes very clear _why_ that voice in the back of her head has been nagging at her non-stop that this guy is a good guy. He's a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, the same one who knocked her down in the bar two weeks ago. The one she ran from.

 

Damn karma.

 

“Y-yeah,” stutters out Darcy. “I'm fine, just glad I'm not well-done.”

 

Gray eyes cracks a smile. “Good to know.” One of his hands appears before her, an offering to help her up. “You gonna let me help you up this time, or you gonna run away?”

 

Darcy shrugs and takes his hand, careful to create a barrier between their touching skin. “I guess I can let you help me _this_ time. But if you keep knocking me on my ass, I'm gonna start thinking you like to see me on the ground.”

 

His hand closes around hers, strong and callused but comforting. “Maybe I just like getting the opportunity to help you up.”

 

“Or you just like holding my hand,” jokes back Darcy as he pulls her up. Her legs are a little wobbly from the sudden adrenaline drain, but his arm is there to hold her up.

 

“Could be,” he replies with a smile that crinkles his eyes a little. “Or maybe I just like getting the chance to touch you.”

 

Darcy chuckles a little. “If that's the case, maybe you should ask me out.” She doesn't know where that comes from. Especially because her dad may or may not kill her for suggesting that to a _S.H.I.E.L.D_ _agent_ of all people, but the man in question doesn't seem too upset.

 

He looks more hopeful than anything. “Are you going to leave before I get the chance to this time?”

 

Okay, she wasn't expecting that. “What?”

 

Before he can say anything else though, the trap door behind them is slamming open and Agent Coulson is climbing onto the roof. “Agent Barton, is everything alright up here?”

 

Darcy quickly moves away from the man, noting his last name. “Yeah, we're good. A little singed, but good.”

 

Coulson raises an eyebrow, shooting her the 'I don't know what I just walked in on, but we will be discussing it later young lady' look she's learned to dread. Largely because those conversations are never comfortable. Which is exactly why she always makes sure to call her aunt immediately whenever one of those looks comes out. Unfortunately, her cellphone is downstairs, possibly melted to her desk. Damn.

 

“We're fine sir,” confirms Agent Barton. “Miss Lewis appears to be unharmed.”

 

“Good.” Coulson dismisses him with a wave of his hand. “Please, help secure the rest of the building.”

 

Agent Barton nods as well and disappears with a 'yes, sir', leaving Darcy and Coulson alone on the roof. Coulson's look changes as soon as Barton leaves, transforming into the 'I know you were up to something, now spill' look that she learned to dread when she was five. Mostly because the look alone makes you want to confess to every bad thing you've ever done. Probably why he's so good a wrangling Agents: Coulson's experiences as a father left him with more than enough tools in his arsenal.

 

“Well?” prompts Coulson, apparently running out of time. He has the patience of a saint when there's nothing else on his plate.

 

Darcy shrugs. “Well, what? I got attacked by giant ants with built-in blow torches.”

 

Coulson sighs and moves to one of the chairs on the roof, motioning Darcy to the other. “I figured that part out, Darcy.”

 

“Okay, so what else do you want Dad?” dodges Darcy as she drops into the other chair. “I was in trouble, Agent Muscle Arms saved me.”

 

“His name is Agent Barton,” corrects Coulson, careful to hide any discomfort he feels at her nickname for the man who rescued her. Of course, having your daughter make a remark about the physique of one of your agents had to be uncomfortable. Darcy knows this. She also doesn't care. “I meant, did I walk in on anything inappropriate.”

 

Darcy shrugs again. “Define inappropriate.”

 

“Darcy...”

 

“Fine,” sighs Darcy, giving in because she knows there's no way her father will let her leave unless he's sure she's not going to end up in trouble, again. “You walked in on a bit of banter spawning from the fact that this was the second time we'd meet where I ended up on my ass. There may or may not have been some adrenaline involved.”

 

Both of Coulson's eyebrows shoot up. “And the first time you met would be...” She could hear the warning in his voice. Despite Coulson's lack of presence sometimes in Darcy's life, no one threatened his daughter. Or pushed her around.

 

“At a bar the other night,” explains Darcy, eyes focusing on the roof-top gravel. “I was having one of those _days_ except it was more like a week and I just needed to be away from people but then the agents flooded the bar so I went to leave and Barton ran into me _by accident_ and knocked me flat on my ass. Happy?”

 

She was careful to emphasize the 'accident' part of that statement. There was no way she was going to have her father going after some innocent (or at least not-at-fault, as her father had taught her there was no such thing as innocent) agent.

 

Coulson shook his head, brow furrowing in concern. “No, I'm far from happy. What do you mean you had one of those _days_ that was more like a week? Are you not feeling well?”

 

Darcy rolls her eyes, rubbing a bit at the bridge of her nose. “I'm fine now. It was just something with the bifrost that upset my balance and made me feel like an over-charged battery for a week.”

 

“As long as it's gone,” sighs Coulson as he stands to look out over the scene below where the S.H.I.E.L.D agents are escorting Mr. Crazy Scientist into a black van. “I'm going to push Dr. Foster to move her work to New York once your internship is up.”

 

“Why wait?” asks Darcy curiously. “Obviously its not safe out here.”

 

Coulson shrugs. “I don't really want you in New York right now. I'm not fully convinced its any safer and there is no way for me to ensure that you'd have a secure place to live outside S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

“And my living in S.H.I.E.L.D. housing is out because if anyone ever found out I'm your kid, I'd be in danger,” finishes Darcy with a sigh. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“Darcy...” starts Coulson but she shakes her head and stands, cutting him off with a raised hand.

 

“Seriously Dad, I get it.” Really, she does. For years she didn't, but after seeing a god fall off some kind of magic rainbow bridge (seriously, Lucky Charms anyone?) and almost getting burned to death by a giant robot, things became a hell of a lot clearer. “And for the record, you walked in on Agent Barton possibly trying to ask me out for a second time. Apparently, there was a first.”

 

Coulson nods tightly. “I see.”

 

Sighing, and recognizing the 'I see' for what it was, a 'our discussion is done', she turns to leave the roof. However, her foot is just lodging itself into the loop of the trap door when Coulson speaks again.

 

“His first name is Clint.”

 

Darcy glances over her shoulder at her dad with a raised eyebrow. “Huh?”

 

“Agent Barton,” explains Coulson, head turning to look at Darcy. “His first name is Clint.”

 

A smile starts to break over her face. “Is that permission?”

 

Coulson shrugs with a hint of his own smile. “It's a 'I won't stop you'.”

 

The smile spreads into a blinding grin. “Thanks Dad!”

 

With that, Darcy practically slides down the ladder, whistling cheerfully as she does. She knows there is probably a reason her father gave her permission to essentially date one of his agents (or at least have some fun with the guy....mmmm, arms!), but she doesn't want to question it. At least not right now. Maybe later, when her body isn't still a little jacked up on adrenaline and her mind is caught up with what happened, she'll wonder why he gave in. But until then, she's going to at least enjoy a fantasy or two about Agent Barton. Who knows, maybe she'll bump into him again and they could actually make it past that asking stage of a date.


	2. The First Move Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy takes a risk.
> 
> Prompt: Risk

Another two weeks pass before Darcy gets the chance to see Clint again. Ironically, it's in the same bar as the first time they met. Also ironically, it's under similar circumstances but with two notable differences: the bar isn't as packed and Darcy doesn't feel like her skin is going to disconnect from her body and crawl away. Both are good signs.

 

This time, Darcy's aware when Clint enters the bar with a few other agents. Even though he hangs back a little more and kind of slips inside. She subtly tracks his energy through the room, keeping her focus on the markers that make up his specific signature. Strength, colors, emotions, depth, over-all feeling. There is a combination that is distinctly him and it's easy to spot among the others present. Everyone is an individual of course, but some people are easier to see than others. Clint is one of the easier ones.

 

The glass in front of her is nearly empty and she downs the rest for courage before heading to the bar. Her eyes watch him subtly as she weaves around the other patrons, glass in her hands. Somehow, leaving glasses on the table for others to clean up in the small bar always feels wrong.

 

Reaching the counter, she places the glass on the polished wood and waits for the bartender currently on shift to notice her. It takes less than five seconds. She wished it took longer.

 

The guy currently on shift is young, probably about her age and what most people would probably consider physically handsome. He's also a dick; she can see it clearly written in his energy signature. It's one of the easiest factors to spot, tinting the aura with an uncomfortable tingle.

 

So of course she's not particularly surprised when the first words out of his mouth sound like the beginning of a pick-up line. “Hey baby, what can I do ya for?”

 

 _Great_ , thinks Darcy with a sigh as she pushes her glass towards the guy. “Just wanted to drop this off.” She'd been planning to order another drink, but she doesn't want to hang around at the bar longer than necessary now. Mentally, she reaches out towards Clint's energy.

 

Sadly, the bartender doesn't drop it. He shots her what's probably supposed to be a charming look (and might be if she couldn't see the disgusting color of orange his aura is turning) and reaches for the glass. “So another for the lovely lady?”

 

“Not tonight,” corrects Darcy, her eyes darting up to the mirror over the bar as she attempts to locate Clint in a more physical sense. More people have come in since she entered and there's a limit to what even she can do without focusing heavily on her task. “I've got other things to do.”

 

She's intent on trying to locate Clint visually, fighting to maintain her barriers so as not to be over-whelmed by the number of people now in the enclosed space. So she doesn't notice when the guy reaches for her until his hand is covering her own on the glass. The physical contact breaks her concentration and makes her attempt to pull away sharply (both by impulse and the fact that she just doesn't want to be in skin contact with this creep).

 

His hand tightens on her's, his voice trying to sooth her. “Hey, easy there babe. Chill out.”

 

“Let. Me. Go.” Her words are sharp, punctuated with the tone her mother would use if someone pissed her off enough. Throwing more energy into her barriers, she forces herself to calm down and glare at the guy instead of socking him in the face.

 

The guy just gives her a grin. “Maybe I will, if you give me your number. I'd like to text you later. I've asked around, it sounds like you mostly spend your time sitting in the middle of the desert. C'mon, a little interesting conversation could keep the boredom at bay.” Yes, because the fact that he's practically begun stalking her isn't creepy enough to make her want to avoid him.

 

“Or you could just let her go and I won't have to beat the crap out of you for harassing my girlfriend,” suggests a deeper male voice from behind Darcy. A different hand cups around her shoulder, thankfully covered by her sweater, while it's twin drops on her other side to grab the hands-y bartender's wrist.

 

The guy narrows his eyes at Clint and tries to pull his arm away without letting go of her's. “Hey man, back off. I saw her first. Plus, I can have you thrown out for harassing the staff.”

 

She can't see his face, but Darcy is pretty sure one or both of Clint's eyebrows are currently raised. “Really. So, does that mean you're harassing the patrons then? All I did was grab your wrist, just like you grabbed hers.”

 

Scowling, the guy tightens his grip on her hand a little. “I didn't threaten her. Just asked for her number.”

 

“Two words: attempted coercion,” growls Darcy. “Now, let me go before I taser your ass and leave you twitching back there with a note on your forehead for the police explaining what happened.”

 

The dick's eyes fly back to her and, for a moment, he almost appears to be considering if she would really do it or not. When she not-so-subtly reaches for her purse though, his hand releases hers quickly and Clint releases his wrist without a fuss. Clint's arm continues to rest around her shoulders as she moves away from the bar, the newly freed hand pressed into the palm of her other one. She just hopes the slimy feeling goes away quickly. Every once in a while, it's a pain to expunge foreign energy from her skin.

 

She thinks she hears the guy say something behind them, but her mind is focused on getting out of the bar. The skin contact heightened her sensitivity to energy, so what had before been an annoying, noisy hum she wanted to escape has turned into an over-whelming roar that she needs to get away from. Immediately.

 

To her surprise, Clint follows her outside, his arm remaining around her shoulders the whole time. Not that she's complaining. Clint's energy is easy to handle for reasons she can't identify. Plus, she'd rather he follow her outside so she can thank him for helping her deal with the bartender than have to hope she runs into him again some time in the future.

 

They reach the parking lot before either one of them says a word. To Darcy's surprise, Clint is the one to speak first. “You alright?”

 

Darcy nods slowly, eyes rising to meet his own. “Yeah, fine. Thanks, for the help in there. Damn bastard surprised me when he grabbed my hand.”

 

Clint chuckles and nods, his hand not moving from her shoulder. “Yeah, I kinda figured when you didn't pull out your taser within the first two seconds of him refusing to let you go.”

 

“Actually, I was gonna punch him. The taser thing was a bluff.” At his raised eyebrow, she explains. “You can't tase someone who's established physical contact with you: you'll get shocked too.”

 

“Okay, so why bluff?” asks Clint, his head canting slightly to the side.

 

Darcy makes a mental note that he's cute when curious. A part of her mind wonders if he's actually aware he does that. “Most guys aren't threatened by the idea of being punched by a girl.”

 

He snorts slightly. “Then most guys are idiots.”

 

A smile tugs at the corner of Darcy's mouth. “I'll assume you've experienced the flaws in this logic first hand?”

 

“Too many times for comfort,” admits Clint with a sigh. “My partner tends to enjoy beating the crap out of me during training.”

 

For a moment, Darcy's confused. Her confusion mostly disappears less than half a second later when she remembers what Clint's job is, but she still feels the need to ask her next question. “Work partner, right?”

 

“Yeah,” confirms Clint with a grin. “She's a real fire-ball when pissed.”

 

Darcy grins in return. “She'd probably have to be in order to work with a bunch of jack-booted thugs like you guys.”

 

Clint outright laughs at that. “She amasses blackmail. That helps.”

 

“As every smart girl should,” nods Darcy sagely, taking on the voice of someone pretending to know what they are talking about. Of course, her father and mother taught her the value of good blackmail when she was five and they were dealing with a nosy neighbor who thought they weren't good parents. A few photos of the man's bondage kink that had him partnering with a woman who wasn't his wife were sufficient to make him shut up.

 

For a moment, neither of them says anything as they just kind of look at each other. There's no 'ah-hah!' moment in their looks, just simple acknowledgment that they are both interested in the same way. With that in mind, along with the potential ramifications of the risk she's about to take, Darcy makes her move. She leans up, resting some of her weight against his arm, and kisses him.

 

It's a relief when he returns the action, the arm around her shoulder's tightening and his free hand reaching out to rest on her hip. For a second, her powers flare and she just knows his memories are sliding into the cube in her mind her mom helped her construct when she was five. The feeling fades into the back of her mind though, disappearing within seconds as Clint's whole life finishes downloading into her brain. Well, his life as he saw it.

 

Then, she's free. Free to enjoy the press of his mouth to hers. Free to focus on the way that his one hand is squeezing her shoulder gently and the other tightens on her hip when she runs her tongue over his lower lip. There may or may not have been some faint growling on his end as well.

 

He pulls back after nearly a minute, resting his forehead against hers so their eyes can meet easily. His eyes are a touch cloudy with lust but there's a focus there that leaves her feeling almost exposed, like she's the one who's just had her life story downloaded into his brain. Their both breathing heavily, which means neither one can really talk.

 

None the less, he takes a gulp of air before pushing words out of his throat. “Should I assume that's your way of accepting my potential offer to a potential date?”

 

“Hell yes,” mutters Darcy in return.

 

“Good,” returns Clint as he leans close to her lips again, “because that has to have been the most intense kiss I've ever had and I'd be really sad if we couldn't repeat the experience.”

 

She grunts a little in response and kisses him again, making a mental note in the process to be careful about her powers in the future. Feeding someone's passion can be very, very dangerous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you wondering (if anyone is), the last bit is a reference for Darcy's ability to manipulate and cycle the emotional energy of anyone she has physical contact with. Basically, she can increase how strong some feels the effects of an emotion by drawing the emotional energy from the person she's in contact with, enhancing it, and feeding that enhanced emotional energy back into the other person. This'll come up later and be made a little more clear.


	3. Gunfire is not Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date has issues...
> 
> Prompt: do-over

“I swear, this wasn't supposed to happen,” insisted Clint as a barrage of gunfire echoes above the edge of the over-turned table they're currently hiding behind.

 

Beside him, dress torn and blood on her knee from where she scraped it when they went diving for cover, Darcy shot him a 'no shit' look. “I'm pretty sure you had no way of knowing those goons were going to rob _this_ restaurant, two towns over, on this exact date and at this exact time.” More gunfire echoed above their heads, causing her to curse. “Any way we can defuse this situation without casualties? It would kinda suck if either of us or someone else got shot tonight.”

 

“Definitely a mood killer,” agreed Clint, the sarcastic remark falling thoughtlessly from his mouth. “If I could get a clear shot, I could take one of them out.”

 

Darcy nodded slowly, eyes panning around the room as he spoke. “What would you need to do that?”

 

Clint shrugged, his own eyes looking for anything that could help them. “A distraction would be good.”

 

“Distraction, right,” muttered Darcy, eyes staring off into the distance near the back wall for a moment before her head turns sharply to look at him. “Which guy can you get?”

 

Raising an eyebrow, he poked his head slightly around the edge of the table only to dart back when one of the goons opened fire again. “Left one.”

 

“Right,” confirmed Darcy with a grin as she shifted into a crouch. “One distraction, coming up.”

 

Before Clint can ask what she's talking about, or even stop her, she bolts from behind the table and slides to the relative safety of another one two tables back. Gunfire flares behind her and, for a second, Clint thought she may have been hit with the way she rolls. But she shifts so she can see him again, still protected by the table, gives him a thumbs up, and disappears behind a low wall which starts near the back of the room. Several seconds tick by before Clint sees any sign of her again and when he does, he almost wants to smack his head for not thinking of the same thing.

 

He can't see her body, just her hands where they're touching the sides of a medium copper disk decorating the back wall. The movements are minor: enough to make a difference in the disk's position but so slow as to be nearly undetectable unless you're looking for them. Suddenly, she lifts the bottom of the disk up, angling the disk outward and catching the attention of the two goons. Then blinding them as the bright lights shining from the ceiling along the back wall of the otherwise dim restaurant are reflected straight into their eyes.

 

Clint doesn't pause, instead shifting with ease to take his shot at the goon on the left. The bullet catches him straight in the knee, sending him to the ground in pain. Goon 2 immediately looks towards his friend, gun pointing towards the source of the shot. Clint shifts to fire at him as well, but never gets the chance. A metal disk suddenly flies out of nowhere to catch the second goon in the head before Clint can fire, sending him to the ground with his buddy.

 

Glancing over his shoulder, Clint sees Darcy leaning her elbows against the half-wall with a grin. At his raised eyebrow, she just shrugs and hops the wall, starting towards him as if she was just coming back from the restroom rather than having thrown a metal disk at a man's head. Shaking his head, Clint refocuses on the two robbers. He won't admit it out loud, but there is something incredibly hot about a woman who can take a guy out in the middle of a gun fight then act like nothing happened.

 

“That was impressive,” admitted Clint as soon as she's in earshot.

 

Darcy just shrugged. “I'm wicked good at Frisbee Golf.”

 

He can see that. “So, any particular reason you decided to exhibit those skills?”

 

“They ruined our first date, it only seemed fair I ruin their night,” explained Darcy, attention falling to the two men currently on the ground. “So now what?”

 

“Police should be on their way,” replied Clint, eyes focused on the two men in front of him. “We should be able to head back to town after that.”

 

Darcy huffed a little, running a hand through her tangled hair. “Well, that blows. And here I was hoping for a nice little evening without shit blowing up.”

 

Clint shrugged. “Well, if it helps, nothing actually blew up.” Just as he says that, there's an explosion from the kitchen. Nothing major, but the force is enough to make a very loud bang. “Never mind.”

 

“Sounds like we aren't getting dinner here,” sighed Darcy unhappily, eyes turned towards the now-smoking kitchen. “Oh well, that's what fast food is for.” Pausing, she tilted her head a little in consideration. “Do you think the kitchen's actually on fire?”

 

“Nah, that was a pressure explosion and not a chemically induced one,” assured Clint. At Darcy's raised eyebrow, he just kinda shrugged. “In my line of work, you learn the difference.”

 

Shaking her head, Darcy's focus shifted again as police suddenly swarmed into the room, surrounding the robbers at the owner's instruction. Everything gets a little chaotic after that, with the police taking statements from everyone, including Clint, who gives them a fake ID, and Darcy. He wouldn't have been as annoyed if the officer questioning Darcy hadn't been hitting on her at the same time. He would definitely be lodging a complaint with the man's chief in the morning.

 

They finally managed to get out of the restaurant an hour later, both starving and worn. Without thinking about it, Clint wrapped an arm around Darcy's waist as they started down the street. There was a generic fast-food chain place just down the block from where they'd been.

 

“So, any way I could beg your forgiveness for tonight? Or have I lost any chance at redemption?” inquired Clint as they walk, attempting to both lighten the mood and get an actual answer from Darcy.

 

The woman beside him shrugs, leaning her head on his shoulder. “It wasn't your fault, so stop trying to take the blame. But if you really want to make it up to me, I'll give you a do-over.”

 

“A do-over?' repeated Clint, surprised by her willingness to give him a second chance. “Really?”

 

“Yep,” confirmed Darcy, face turning up to offer him a grin. “I like you and I'd like the chance to actually get to know you. Besides, as first dates go, this one wasn't so bad.”

 

Both of his eyebrows shot towards his hairline. “Not so bad? Darce, we got caught in the middle of a heist and shot at. Most people consider that pretty bad.”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Darcy with a touch of a smirk. “But at least it wasn't boring or awkward.”


	4. Clint Just Can't Catch A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rain
> 
> Pairing: Clint/Darcy

Not for the first time, Clint cursed the desert. Especially the weather. Yeah, he hated the hotter than Hades temperatures that normally plagued the dry landscape and under any other circumstances he would have gladly accepted the rain currently falling. Unfortunately, the sudden storm had decided to open up at the worst possible time: right in the middle of his make-up date with Darcy. A picnic makeup date.

 

This just wasn't his week.

 

Beside him, Darcy pulled her coat higher over her head, staring out at the rain with an unreadable expression. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area quickly for any signs of something. Possibly Thor if he had to guess.

 

Without much though, he reached for her hand and tugged her back towards the car they'd brought out, leaving the food where it was. Thankfully, they'd opted to take his truck rental rather than her Jeep. The lack of top would be a problem tonight. The rain pounded against the cab's roof as they took shelter inside, Darcy panting slightly from their brief run.

 

“Shit, I'm sorry about this Darcy,” apologized Clint immediately, his blue eyes turning to her sadly. “I didn't even think to check if there was any chance of rain tonight.”

 

“There wasn't,” replied Darcy as she dropped her coat at her feet, eyes still scanning the area wearily. “I'm more worried about a flash flood with this kind of rainfall. The soil around here doesn't handle large amounts of water well.”

 

Shit, he hadn't even considered that. Without much thought, he stuck his keys in the ignition and turned on the car. The industrial strength headlights, curtsey of S.H.I.E.L.D. standard vehicle requirements, lit up the area in front of the car like the sun. “Stay in the truck, I'm gonna grab out stuff.”

 

“I'll help,” offered Darcy, hand already heading for the door handle.

 

Clint lay a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention back to him. “I don't want you to get wet, Darcy. At least, no more than you already are.”

 

Laughing, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “That's sweet, Clint. But a little water never hurt anyone. Now, lets grab our stuff and get to higher ground. Just in case.”

 

She didn't wait for a response as she jumped from the cab of the vehicle and darted towards where their dinner was still sitting in the bag Clint had packed it in. He followed her quickly out of the car, grabbing the blanket as she grabbed for the bags. One of his arms wrapped around her as he shoved the soaked material under his free arm, leading her back to the truck at a run. He could just hear her laughter over the roar of the down-pour, the beautiful sound raising his spirits.

 

They were both soaked by the time they reached the car, both diving into the cab with their prizes. Darcy was still laughing as she set the food in the back, making Clint smile as he tossed the blanket back there as well. Hands free, he flipped on the heat while stripping off his jacket.

 

He ignored the way his shirt was soaked, turning to look at Darcy instead. “Is the heat up high enough?”

 

“More than,” assured Darcy as she peeled her jacket off and tossed it in the back as well. Strands of brown hair were stuck to her face when she turned back toward him. The smile plastered to her face was radiant. “It's been too long since I did that.”

 

“What, ran through the rain during a failed date?” asked Clint curiously, his hand reaching up to push a few strands of hair off her cheek.

 

Her smile softened as she reached out with one hand to slide her fingers through his hair. “More like ran through a rainstorm at all. And this date isn't a failure.”

 

“We didn't get to finish our date yet again,” pointed out Clint. “I'm pretty sure that counts as a failure.”

 

“Who said the date was over?” whispered Darcy, her hand sliding down his neck softly. “Head back to the lab. I have an idea.”

 

“Whatever the lady wants,” replied Clint, throwing the car into gear. If she wanted to keep going, he sure as hell wasn't going to argue.

 

\---------------------

 

They pulled into the parking space in front of the lab half an hour later, rain still pouring down around them. Darcy has already started gathering stuff in the back seat before Clint can even turn off the car. He watches curiously as she grabs the bags of food and tosses his jacket at him.

 

“Not that I'd complain about seeing you half-naked, but I'm not sure how comfortable you'd be sitting in the middle of the lab that way,” explained Darcy as she pulled on her own jacket and gathered the bags in her arms. “Ready to run?”

 

“As soon as you give me something to carry,” insisted Clint, hands reaching out to take one of the two bags she'd grabbed.

 

“Whatever makes you feel better,” shrugged Darcy before she pushed open the truck's door and jumped back into the downpour.

 

Clint followed her out a second later, locking the car as they both run towards the door to the lab. She's already got the door open when he gets there, holding the glass open for him to run in. Reaching her, he grabs the door and motions for her to enter first, much to her annoyance. She shoots him a look of 'I can do it too' before dodging inside, apparently deciding it's not worth getting soaked to have this conversation. Clint's hot on her heels.

 

Once inside, she heads into the middle of the lab and drops the food off before heading to a door just off the lab. She disappears inside for a moment and Clint can hear the wind howl as what he can only assume is a door is opened then shut again quickly. Darcy reappears a second later, more soaked than before. “Alright, it looks like Jane is either out in this taking readings or asleep. I'm hoping it's the later because the former probably isn't safe.”

 

“Do you need to go check?” asked Clint, concern furrowing his brow. Of course, Foster has a detail that's supposed to follow he no matter where she goes, so he's not too worried. If she gets in trouble, they'll help her out.

 

Darcy pauses for a moment, eyes looking out the glass at the back of the lab before she shakes her head. “Nah, she's in her trailer. I can see the outline of the van from here.”

 

Clint suspects that's a lie, given he can _barely_ make out their improvised storm-chaser van from where he's standing, but he's not gonna argue either. He's more interested in what Darcy's idea was. “So what's your plan?”

 

Grinning, Darcy walked to a closet in the kitchen and pulled out two towels and a large blanket. “Well, if we can't have a picnic in the desert, we might as well have one in the lab. I'd say my trailer/room thing, but there's no where near enough space.” Coming back over, she handed him the two towels and unfolded the blanket on the lab floor. “What do you think?”

 

“I think that sounds like fun,” admitted Clint with a grin as he ran the towel through his hair and shed his jacket. The cooler air of the lab hit him then, or rather hit his sopping wet shirt. Well, that wasn't going to be comfortable. “Hey, Darce? Will you be exceptionally uncomfortable if I get rid of this wet shirt?”

 

Darcy shook her head calmly, beginning to lay out their dinner again for attempt two. “You have to be kidding, right?”

 

Clint held up his hands quickly, offering her a sheepish smile. “Just making sure. Don't wanna send the girl running by stripping here.”

 

Rolling her eyes, she returned his smile easily. “Trust me, I'm not gonna run. I might jump you, but I won't run.”

 

Mentally, he weighed that idea for a moment before shrugging and peeling the wet fabric from his skin. “Eh, I can handle that.”

 

“I'd hope so,” muttered Darcy, smile still in place as she finished laying out the food and stood. “Alright, I'll be back in a minute. A dry shirt sounds like a good idea and I think I've got one tucked away somewhere.”

 

“You could always go without,” pointed out Clint, perverted smirk curling his lips. He was careful to keep his words light, of course. Scaring her away or getting slapped were both on his 'not today' to-do list. “I wouldn't mind.”

 

Smirking, Darcy shrugged and just pulled the fabric over her head. “If you're sure you don't mind.”

 

Mentally, he added a few for digits to his mental 'awesomeness level' counter. He knew if he'd been bluffing, she would have just called him on it. And in some ways he was. Seriously, what girl just kind of casually took off their soaking-wet shirt? Especially when the guy was obviously joking? Not that he was going to complain of course. Definitely no complaints on his end. “Nope, don't mind at all. It evens the playing field.”

 

“Yep,” agreed Darcy as she gathered up both shirts and hung them over the back of the dining chairs. Returning to the blanket, she grabbed a piece of fruit from one of the many containers. “You know, I think this is better anyway.”

 

Both of Clint's eyebrows rose in surprise. “How do you figure?”

 

“Easy,” replied Darcy with a smirk. “Everything's more fun, when you do it in the rain.”


	5. Lovers Reflect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stars  
> From: avengers-tables . livejournal under 50-word prompt (yes, I do intent to use all 50 words)  
> Pairings: Jane/Thor, Sif/Loki, Fandral/Darcy (one-sided), Darcy/Clint

A cold breeze cut though the air, chilling all it touched. In retaliation, Jane pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders, staring up at the starry sky. She couldn't help it, couldn't help but wonder what was beyond and how to get there. How to get to Thor.

 

It had been nearly three months since Thor had been swept up in the Bifrost and disappeared. None of them knew what had happened, but somehow Jane just _knew_ that Thor wasn't staying away through any will of his own. Which was why she had dedicated the last few months to attempting to find the wayward Asgardian Prince.

 

Still, there were times when the task felt monumental. Impossible. Really, how can one cross dimensions in space? How could a simple mortal do it, if a god can't? In those moments, she felt overwhelmed.

 

Why is how Jane came to sit on the roof of the old gas station-come-lab in which she stationed her work. Staring up at the stars.

 

A sigh crossed her lips as she traced the consolations, Thor heavy on her mind. And she wondered, not for the first time, if he was staring at the stars and thinking of her as well.

 

 

Thor restrained from allowing the heavy breath held in his chest go. It was hard, truly hard. Especially when he looked to the stars and all he could remember it seemed was Jane's love for the glowing pinpricks of energy. The stars which she traced and knew by heart.

 

For a moment, the memory of sitting on her roof-top sanctuary with her, staring at the stars and drawing for her a map of realms, rose unbidden to his mind. And with it, tears. Tears of longing for the woman he had been forcefully kept from. Tears for the brother he had lost in all this madness.

 

“Oh Jane, how I miss you,” muttered the Thunder God in dismay. Turning his head, he examined the progress which had been made in reconstructing the Bi-frost. Of course it wouldn't be done for a good deal longer. Perhaps too long.

 

The heavy breath grew in his chest again, and this time Thor let the air rush free of his body. A man, even an immortal, could only take so much pressure before he caved. With the release of his breath, some of the longing eased from his body, though not his soul. He wasn't sure the longing could ever be eased from his soul.

 

With thoughts of training slowly replacing his thoughts of Jane, the Asgardian Prince turned from the railing of the balcony and back towards the palace. As he moved inwards however, he caught sight of a woman, his dark-haired shield maiden friend, staring up at the stars.

 

 

Sif wanted to hit something. She had never been a woman obsessed with men or love and she prided herself on that fact. Love, marriage, she cared for none of it. Or at least, she hadn't prior to somehow finding herself attracted to the second prince. The trouble-making trickster.

 

Still, she knew he could be sweet. He'd shown her compassion and love many times before this whole mess began. She knew of his jealousy though, knew there was reason for it. The inequalities within Odin's home weren't well know except by those closest to the family. She felt the pressures placed on Loki and knew, perhaps better than anyone else other than Loki himself, how isolated the youngest prince had been.

 

Staring up at the stars which burned bright in the sky, she couldn't help but wonder how her lover was. _Where_ he was. Everyone said he was dead but she knew it wasn't true. Somehow, it just didn't seem possible. Loki was too clever to die so easily. Too strong.

 

_Loki...._

 

 

Darkness was all he could see. Darkness of the void. Total lack of light. Infinity itself. The beginning and the end. The starless world between worlds and space between space.

 

_Please, this is becoming ridiculous. I must find a better way to occupy my mind than poetically renaming my environment._

 

Such a wish wasn't hard to achieve as his thoughts quickly shifted to Sif and his mind immediately became so focused as to the point that he thought he actually heard her voice whispering his name.

 

_Loki..._

 

“Oh Sif, what have I done?” wondered Loki aloud, for there was no other to hear his monolog. Well, that at least was a boon. Though talking to ones self was a sign of mental instability. Eh, it wasn't as if he always pretended to be perfectly sane to begin with.

 

Still, his minds continued to wander to his beautiful shield maiden and friend. Her dark hair, steely eyes that could melt into molten pools of fire with the right words. Not to mention her temperament. Such a beautiful thing, seeing her explode at an unsuspecting individual who had drawn her temper. That fiery, untamed nature was one of the first elements of her being which drew his attention. Coupled with her determination and vicious spirit, those three elements managed to strike him over the head both metaphorically and literally at a young age. He had found himself smitten with the beautiful Sif before his brother even knew that women _existed_.

 

Thoughts of Sif soon shifted to thoughts of his brother and the Warrior's Three. Of the adventures they had together. For a brief moment, the world itself brightened as a tear emerged not far away, flashing a glimpse of some worlds night sky, filled with stars. Briefly, he wondered if any of the others were staring at the same stars. Such a thought drew great longing for his home from Loki, and the people who resided there-in.

 

“Except Fandral,” muttered Loki darkly, thinking of the blond warrior with his pertinence for flirting with anything that moved. “ _He,_ I could gladly go the rest of my life without ever seeing again.”

 

 

Fandral sighed as he lay in one of the fields around Asgard, staring up at the stars. They winked at him, glittering in the darkened night. Within his mind, he could see the stars forming into the face of a glasses-wearing brunette woman he had met but briefly on Midgard, and found himself falling for.

 

Hard.

 

The whole situation wasn't new for the blond warrior. In fact, he often found himself fawning over one female or another and that they often showed him the same attention in return. He was amazingly beautiful after all, and a great warrior. Still, this woman was drawing from him a very different sensation.

 

Since first laying eyes on her curvacious form, dark hair, creamy skin, and shocking blue eyes, no other woman had entered his mind. The most beautiful maiden in Asgard seemed to pale in comparison to the young brunette's beauty. Even now, he longed to look deep into those blue eyes and kiss those red, red lips.

 

“Oh Lady Darcy, when the bridge between our worlds is complete again, I will find my way back to you and sweep you off your feet,” he swore firmly. “You're beauty and grace will be the envy of all of Asgard, as well as for the arm off of which you hang.”

 

Smiling up at the stars above, Fandral closed his eyes and allowed thoughts of his dark-haired lover to enter his mind as he dreamed of reaching for her through the stars.

 

 

Darcy lay on her back in the desert, staring at the sky while cuddled, naked, beneath a blanket. Beside her, Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye, shifted close to her again and lay a kiss on her shoulder. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and his head was nestled in the crook of her neck.

 

“So why did we need to come out into the middle of no-where again?” grumbled Clint, his muscles flexing with every minor movement. “Especially when you have a perfectly usable bed back at the lab?”

 

She smiled some and rolled onto her side to face him. “Hey, it was worth it right?”

 

“No arguments,” agreed Clint, a cocky grin spreading over his face. “But, it seems like we could have been more comfortable.”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Darcy. “But, I didn't want to do it at the lab 'cause Jane's there and that would feel like bragging when her own hunk o' Godly man-meat is off on some other planet.”

 

Clint made a noise against her neck. “That's considerate of you.”

 

“That and I don't want to break her mind anymore than it is,” added Darcy with a smirk. “I'm pretty sure some of the stuff we did was more than Janey coulda stood to see if she accidentally walked in on us.”

 

A bark of laughter was Clint's response. “So, I don't have to worry about any godly boyfriends with you, right?”

 

Darcy snorted slightly. “Please, what kind of god would notice an intern like me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did write this on Valentine's Day. The whole 'star-crossed lovers' theme seemed like a good one to roll with today. Hope everyone enjoyed this.


	6. Coats and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coats  
> Pairing: Clint/Darcy

“Darcy?”

Darcy winces as Jane's voice echoed through the lab. She could have sworn the older scientist was asleep. Turning, she pulls her jacket a little tighter around her and offers the older woman a smile which is slightly tinged with unease. “Hey Jane, what are you still doing up?”

“I was going to get some water,” replies Jane awkwardly, eyes darting to the clock which proudly declares the time to be 2:30. “Are you just getting in?”

“Yeah, I went out to the bar.” Technically, it wasn't a complete lie. She had gone to the bar to meet Clint. They'd just never gone inside, opting to head into the desert to 'star gaze'. Suffice to say, Darcy hadn't been paying much attention to the stars.

“Oh.” Jane apparently believes her story, because the other woman drops the topic and cuts into the kitchen. Darcy nearly lets out a sigh of relief. “By the way, is that a new jacket?”

And there went her relief straight out the window. Tugging off the jacket, Darcy momentarily horrified as she realizes she is holding Clint's jacket rather than her own. She must have grabbed the wrong one when she climbed out of the car. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. What do I say? What would dad say? Well, she knows what her father would say. He'd spin a convincing lie on the spot like he has more times than she probably wants to know about. Too bad she doesn't have his talent for lying.

“No, I must have grabbed the wrong one when I left the bar,” replies Darcy, voice somehow completely stable. She can bluff her way out of a paper-bag, but when it comes to minor lies, she's horrible at them. Thankfully, she can actually give this jacket back, so it'll look less suspicious. “I'll take it down to the bar tomorrow and give it to the bartender. See if anyone turned mine in.”

Jane nods absently, yawning slightly. “Alright, go get some sleep. We've got a lot to get done before we go out tomorrow night.”

“Roger that boss lady,” confirms Darcy as she watches Jane disappear out the back door to her trailer. As soon as the older scientist is out of the room, she releases the sigh she's been holding and snatches her phone out of her pocket. Hitting the first number on her contact list, an unlabeled one, she presses the device to her ear.

Clint picks up on the second ring. “Miss me already?”

“Something like that,” replies Darcy. “I've got your jacket.”

“I noticed that when you went running towards the lab, but you didn't turn around when I called out to you.” Clint's voice is tinged with worry, though she's not sure why. “Did you get in trouble?”

“No, I managed to explain it away, but I need to get this back to you tomorrow,” explains Darcy.

“I'll see what I can swing. Want to meet at the bar again?”

Darcy absently nods her head, thinking through how she can seek away to return the jacket without anyone seeing Clint. “That'll work. If we meet inside, it'll reinforce my story that I grabbed the wrong jacket at the bar.”

“That's what you told her?” asks Clint, a touch of laughter in his voice. “And she believed it?”

“Shut it, Mr. Super-spy,” grumbles Darcy halfheartedly. “Not all of us can be pro-liars.”

“I know Darcy, I'm just teasing,” assures Clint. She can hear him shifting on the other end of the line. It sounds like he might be striping.

A touch of a smile draws across her lips. “Getting ready for bed?”

“Yep,” confirms Clint. “A certain dark-haired woman wore me out tonight.” The teasing tone in his voice dispels any notion of irritation his words could even remotely carry. “I was actually kinda hoping she'd be willing to wear me out tomorrow night, too.”

“Sorry, can't,” declines Darcy sadly. “Jane's dragging us out into the middle of nowhere to stare at the stars again.”

Clint sighs, the echo of his breath passing over the receiver. “Well, there goes that idea. Text me while you're out there if you can. I'll probably take a guard shift if you're going to be gone.”

“You could go out anyway, you know,” points out Darcy, frown drawing her lips down a little. Can he really not find anything else to do other than hang around with her?

“I know,” assures Clint, lopsided grin audible in his voice. “But it's no fun without you there.”

Darcy can feel the corners of her lips quirking up into a sappy smile, but she doesn't fight it too hard. Really, what's the point? “We'll see if I can keep you entertained from out in the desert then. Now, go to sleep. You sound tired.”

“Gee, thanks,” snarks back Clint even as he yawns.

“Uh-huh, that's what I thought,” replies Darcy with a grin. “Night dude.”

“Night, Darce,” murmurs Clint. “I'll make sure my dreams are of you.”


	7. Desert Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Warm  
> From: avengers-tables .livejournal under 50-word prompt (yes, I do intent to use all 50 words)

Darcy shivered slightly in the chill of the desert night, the faint breeze crossing her naked skin. Clint had shown up at the lab hours earlier and managed to coerce her into heading into the desert with him for a picnic. She'd been completely surprised when said picnic had been set up near the top of a hill where they could watch the sun set and the moon rise.

 

And once the sun had set, things had gotten a bit heated between the two of them. Which had ultimately led to their current position: naked, sweaty, and curled against each other in the back of the jeep staring up at the sky. Even so, it made Darcy smile.

 

Beside her, Clint shifted and drew her closer. “You're shivering.”

 

“It's a little cold,” admitted Darcy quietly, letting him pull her close. Normally, she hated this much physical contact with anyone. Clint though, he was completely different. The kind of different she suspected her mother had described when talking about her dad.

 

Without a word, Clint grabbed a blanket he'd dragged out with them and wrapped it around them. The result was her tucked even closer against the side of his body. Taking a deep breath, she pressed closer against his side and buried her face against his neck.

 

“Better?” asked Clint quietly, the rumble of his voice moving through her body.

 

“Much,” murmured Darcy, curling closer to him. The warmth coming off his body soaked into her skin almost immediately, chasing away the chill. “Thank you.”

 

“Any time,” assured Clint, at touch of a smirk in his voice as his arms shifted to hold her closer. “I never mind sharing body heat with a beautiful woman.”

 

It took a lot of effort on Darcy's part not to make a wise crack about Natasha. She wasn't supposed to know about Agent Romanov as far as Clint knew, and saying something would probably make him suspicious. Or freak him out. Probably both.

 

Instead, she opted to curl closer into his side so the entire length of her body was pressed against his. Resting her cheek against his chest, she threw one leg over his hips and sighed. “You know, I think this is the nicest date we've had yet.”

 

“Really? 'Cause I thought our second date was pretty fantastic,” remarked Clint. One of his hands slid up her back and began to play with her hair. “Sex in the rain is a lot more fun that I thought it would be.”

 

“It's a lot more fun when the rain is warm,” replied Darcy as she relaxed into his body. “Don't try it anywhere cold though; it sucks.” Glancing up, she smiled a little at the raised eyebrow he was giving her. “What? My roommate tried it once. Almost got pneumonia.”

 

“I'll remember that,” muttered Clint, rolling so he was facing her completely rather than allowing her to use him as a pillow. “You know, next time we need to try sex in a bed. I know it sounds boring, but I swear it's worth it.”

 

“Hmm,” hummed Darcy a little, as if she needed to consider his suggestion. “But then we won't have to cuddle to stay warm.”

 

Clint smiled, leaning his forehead against hers as the hand that had been toying with her hair rose to slide into the strands. “I promise, we can still cuddle afterward.” Pulling her body flush against his, he kissed her slowly before adding: “I always enjoy keeping you warm.”


	8. Late Nights

**Prompt:** Late Nights

**From:** avengers-tables .livejournal  **under 50-word prompt (yes, I do intent to use all 50 words)**

**Pairings:** Clint/Darcy

 

 

* * *

 

 

[I'm bored, come save me.]

 

 

 

Darcy almost broke into laughter at the context of the text. Of course Clint's bored; he's always bored when he's not shooting at things or preparing to shoot at things or training to shoot at things. It's just how he is. So it's no surprise he's texting her when he's hanging around not fifteen feet above her head on the roof, laying flat and possibly partially hanging upside down. How, she's not about to ask.

 

 

 

Late nights are no ones' idea of fun (except for Jane, who seems to run solely on caffeine and poptarts). Much less late nights that could be spent cuddling with sexy archers rather than staring at sheets of data.

 

 

 

A glance confirms that Jane was thoroughly engrossed in her science and won't notice Darcy's minor distraction.

 

 

 

[Can't Clint, I'm working.]

 

 

 

He responds less than half a minute later, meaning he's indeed very, very bored.

 

 

 

[So am I. Let's work together. Coulson's always encouraging us to practice team work, so let's practice.]

 

 

 

Of course, any mention of her dad is an immediate buzz kill, but that's the advantage of the internet. No one can see when a horrified shutter crawls down your spine at the mention of your father in a sentence meant to entice you to come have sex with your boyfriend.

 

 

 

[I don't think that's what he meant and please never mention Coulson and innuendo in the same sentence again. It's a cross between disturbing and horrifying.]

 

 

 

[Noted. So, what do ya' say, come up?]

 

 

 

[I can't just drop my work so we can have a booty call.]

 

 

 

[Who said anything about actually having sex? There's three other SHIELD agents around here who can see me from their positions. I'm adventurous but not _that_ adventurous. ]

 

 

 

[You did.]

 

 

 

[I was kidding. If we're gonna have sex, it's not going to be on the roof.]

 

 

 

[We've already had sex on the roof. Twice.]

 

 

 

[So we're not gonna have sex on the roof again. Better?]

 

 

 

[A little. So what do you want then?]

 

 

 

[Company. A little conversation, someone to plot how to land spitballs perfectly on Agent Fin's jacket without him noticing, the usual.]

 

 

 

[You don't need me to figure out how to hit Fin with spitballs.]

 

 

 

[No, but it's more fun with you. Plus, your kitty cat face was a great idea.]

 

 

 

It was only through great resistance that she kept from giggling at the memory of that particular day. They'd been on the roof, bored, when Clint had started throwing spitballs at Agent Fin. After a few, Darcy had told him that she bet he couldn't make a kitty cat face. Clint had happily proved her wrong, to both their amusement. Fin had walked around most of the day with the spitballs on his back before anyone finally said something. With a faint smirk, she shot a text back.

 

 

 

[Smiley faces are always classic. Take a photo.]

 

 

 

His pout could be heard through the text.

 

 

 

[C'mon, please Darce!]

 

 

 

Huffing a soft sigh, she shook her head and typed back a quick response.

 

 

 

[When I get out of here: you, me, my bedroom. But for now you let me work, deal?]

 

 

 

[Fine. Finish fast. I'm holding you to that promise.]

 

 

 

[Oh yes, you're really gonna have to twist my arm on that one. Be safe.]

 

 

 

Shaking her head with a soft smile, Darcy tucked her phone back into her pocket. Maybe she could finish quickly and sneak up to hang with Clint. Or just drag him back to her trailer to hang out and watch bad horror movies. Those were always fun.

 

 

 

The stack of papers beside Darcy suddenly disappeared, replaced by Jane as she hopped up onto the edge of Darcy's desk and proceeded to stare a hole in the side of her head. Which just made Darcy all that much more uneasy. Shit, maybe Jane had caught her texting. This could be bad; focused Jane got pissy when everyone else wasn't equally focused.

 

 

 

“Was it him?” Jane's words weren't angry or tense, just curious. And a complete surprise.

 

 

 

For a moment, Darcy was floored. She didn't know what to say or how to respond, and it left her looking like a fish out of water. So she did what she always does and said the first thing to come to mind. God, it's a good thing she's not a spy. “Him who?”

 

 

 

“The him you've been sneaking out with for the last month,” supplied Jane easily. “Don't think I haven't noticed you disappearing. So, is it him?”

 

 

 

Darcy winced a little. She thought they'd been pretty good about keeping the whole thing under the table, but apparently that wasn't the case. Lying crossed her mind, but was just as quickly dismissed. She sucked at lying despite her father's secret agent status. It just wasn't something she was good at, mostly because it always felt like the other person could see right through her. Which left the truth, though she wasn't gonna tell Jane it's Clint she's dating. That just didn't seem smart. “Yeah, it's him.”

 

 

 

Nodding quietly, Jane looked drawn for a moment before gesturing towards the door. “If you have plans-”

 

 

 

“Don't think so, Janey,” cut in Darcy, shaking her head firmly. What Jane's offering is nice and she wants to take it, but her conscious won't let her. Her dad had taught her to always be responsible with her work and that's damn well what she's gonna do. “I can see him when we're done for the night. No rush, I promise.”

 

 

 

Jane's eyebrows furrowed skeptically. “Are you sure? You were texting him for ten minutes.”

 

 

 

“Because he's bored and wants me to come entertain him as much as he wants to actually see me,” explained Darcy, shaking her head and neatly pulling the papers she needed from Jane's grasp. “Now let's get this done, eh boss lady? It's already gonna be a late night, let's not make it later than necessary.”

 

 

 

“Alright,” agreed Jane, smirking a bit at Darcy. “But Darcy? If you need a night off, let me know.”

 

 

 

“I will Jane,” assured Darcy, smirking a bit herself. “You better be careful making offers like that though, someone might take you up on them and then who'd remember to feed and water you?”

 

 

 

Rolling her eyes, Jane hopped off her desk and headed back towards her station. “I am a grown woman, Darcy.”

 

 

 

Chucking, Darcy turned back to her computer and flipped through the notes until she found where she'd been. “Yeah, and without me you'd waste away to nothing.”

 

 

 

Jane didn't bother to respond verbally. Instead, the sound of clicking keys broken occasionally by a white board pen squeaking filled the lab instead. Darcy was just glad to be back to work; she really wanted to keep her promise to Clint tonight. Late nights were only fun when you had someone to curl up with after and sleep like the dead.

 


	9. Conversations

**Prompt:** Conversation

**From:** avengers-tables .livejournal  **under 50-word prompt (yes, I do intent to use all 50 words)**

**Pairings:** Clint/Darcy

 

 

Darcy wasn't looking forward to this. Really, if she could get around all this, she would. It felt like a formality that could end in a fight, and that was the last thing she wanted. They both knew her time with Jane was limited, so it wasn't like he could get too upset. Right?

 

As her thoughts raced, the man in question came strolling into the one bar in Puente Antiguo looking as confident as the first night she'd seen him. And as hot. Damn the man, why did he have to be so cut? And why did she have to leave? Hell, the sex alone was almost worth staying for. Almost. What her dad would do to her if she threw away her college career on sex was enough to make that option a non-option.

 

His eyes scanned the room slowly, even as he moved towards her table. She'd pushed herself into a corner, much like the first night they'd met, with her back against the wall. It wasn't as creepy when people couldn't walk behind you.

 

“I still think you're lying about the military background,” commented Clint as he slid into the chair partially across from her own. She knew he didn't like having his back exposed either, so the second chair was pushed against the other wall perpendicular to her own.

 

Darcy just rolled her eyes. “I swear I'm not, but whatever. Believe what you want.”

 

One of his eyebrows rose but he didn't comment on her short rebuttal. Normally, the two of them would banter back and forth like old friends, mostly because they could and it was fun. Tonight though, Darcy just wanted to get this over with and go home to wallow in what was sure to be misery. Conversations like this never ended well.

 

“Something on your mind?” asked Clint casually as he flagged down a waitress and ordered a beer. Darcy ordered a shot of whiskey. As soon as the waitress was gone, Clint turned worried eyes on her. “Darcy, did something happen?”  
  


Her eyes fell to the coaster in front of her, fingers reaching out to fiddle with the small circle of cardboard. Apparently, she wasn't going to get her drink before they had this discussion. “We have a problem.”

 

“Okay,” replied Clint as he leaned back slowly, eyes searching her face for some hint of what was bothering her. “What's the problem?”

 

For several seconds, all she could do was open and close her mouth, mind uncertain how to break the news. Luckily, her patience was limited and it didn't take long for her to grow fed-up with all attempts at a gentle delivery. Rip off the bandage fast and all that. “I'm leaving.”

 

“Okay,” repeated Clint casually, eyes still searching her face for signs of something. “For how long?”

 

Darcy glanced up at him through her lashes, mentally trying to estimate how angry or hurt he'd be. It was impossible to say. The guy didn't exactly exude attachment or detachment in any great quantity. Well, unless they were in bed. Then there were certain things he was very attached to. Digressing. “Permanently. I'm leaving to go back to school. New semester and all that. Plus, my internship is done.”

 

He leaned back casually, looking relaxed, but she could see the anxiety thrumming beneath his skin. His chair went up on two legs, in an attempt to look more comfortable. “So, what, we'll talk on the phone?”

 

Her eyes shot up to his, wide with surprise. “Wait, you want to keep talking to me?”

 

Clint blinked back at her like she was insane, the front legs dropping heavily against the wooden floor boards. “Yeah, why wouldn't I?”

 

For a moment, her mind ground to a halt. This man, this hot, sexy, and downright kick-ass guy, wanted to keep talking to her? Even though they'd be too far apart for the sexy type of fun?

 

She must have taken too long to respond because he started to back-pedal, body stiffening to reflect his unease. “If you don't want to keep talking, we don't have to.”

 

“No!” exclaimed Darcy, attention drawn abruptly from the mental party dance her inner self was doing. At his raised eyebrow, she blushed and tried to formulate a comprehensive sentence. “I mean, I want to keep talking. With you. I just didn't think you'd _want_ to keep talking once sex was off the table.”

 

For a moment, he looked beyond confused. Like she'd just given him a paradox and he wasn't sure how to process the information. Then, his eyes lit up and he leaned forward suddenly, one of his hands covering her own. The motion brought his face inches from hers. “Darcy, did you think this was just about the sex?”

 

“Uh, duh,” replied Darcy, even as she blinked cluelessly at him. “Dude, you're cut. Seriously cut. And cute.” Clint blushed a little at that, actually _blushed_. The man was cocky, so why was he blushing at a little compliment like that? It was clear just from watching him _walk_ that he knew exactly how handsome too. 

 

“Plus you're well hung,” continued Darcy, curious if she could make him blush harder. He did. “I mean, why would a guy like you even _consider_ someone like me except for the rockin' rack? You know, beyond the age difference issue, which can swing opinion either way.”

 

He actually winced at the last bit. “Like I said, the age thing doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you.” Something that sounded suspiciously like 'even though I feel like a dirty old man' was muttered under his breath, making Darcy giggle. Apparently, that was the intention because he continued calmly, careful to keep his eyes locked with hers. “Besides that, you're amazing Darcy. Seriously amazing. Here you are, no background in astrophysics, or any hard science for that matter, dealing with gods falling off bridges and not batting an eye.”

 

She snorted, but the smile still played at the corner of her lips. “I tazed Thor when we first met.”

 

“And you're willing to taze a god,” pointed out Clint. “An admirable trait if you live long enough afterwords to tell anyone.”

 

_'He deserved it,'_ added Darcy mentally as the waitress returned with their drinks. She quickly took the shot, allowing the liquid to burn her throat and warm her insides. 

 

Across the table, Clint raised both eyebrows over his beer. “Damn drinking with you is both hot and emasculating.” At her own cocked eyebrow, he elaborated. “You shoot shots like a pro.”

 

“Dude, I'm an undergrad in poli sci,” pointed out Darcy. “If I didn't know how to do shots, there would be issues.”

 

He chuckled slightly. “Didn't realize there was a connection.”

 

“Totally,” insisted Darcy with a grin. “We have to get all the crazy out of our systems now, so when we run for office later our opposition can attempt to blackmail us. Then we blackmail them with their own college-age stunts.”

 

“So, you do crazy things now to create a stalemate later?” asked Clint, clearly a little confused.

 

“Yep!” confirmed Darcy with a grin, before she dropped some money on the table and stood. “Now, I know you can chug that thing, so do it. I'm only here for another week and want to get a lot of lovin' in between now and moving day.”

 

Clint smirked and chugged his beer, setting the glass down heavily. He barely dropped his own money before Darcy was dragging him out the door. “Should I just call Coulson now and tell him I won't be in tomorrow because of exhaustion?”

 

The smirk she threw him almost drove him to push her against the nearest wall and kiss her silly. Then, she was pulling him close by the collar of his shirt and pressing their mouths together in a way that made his eyes cross. Seriously, he didn't want to know how she got so talented with her tongue. It could lead to a lot of dead bodies and him in jail. Or on Fury's shit list. Either one.

 

“It might be a good idea,” advised Darcy when she finally pulled back. “I intend to wear you out tonight, and I know I'll be placing a call to Jane before we start.”

 

Clint just growled against her throat and picked her up.

 

 

As predicted, neither of them were capable of actually dragging themselves out of bed the next morning. Thankfully, Jane didn't ask too many questions and Coulson just didn't care. Well, he did care but the suggestive language Clint used over the phone made Coulson  _not care_ . Or want to hear the word 'kitten' again. Ever.


	10. Early Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the overwhelming amount of fluff.

**Prompt:** Early Mornings

**From:** avengers-tables .livejournal  **under 50-word prompt (yes, I do intent to use all 50 words)**

**Pairings:** Clint/Darcy

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sunlight was the first thing Clint noticed as he woke: it's warm and kind of painful light striking him in the face. Huh, well that was different. It was rare for Clint to sleep past five, his body usually dragging him up long before the sun rose. If he was seeing sunlight, it meant he'd slept way in.

 

 

 

Rubbing his eyes, Clint started to sit up only to freeze when he felt an arm splayed across his chest tighten in objection. He didn't have to look to know who his bed partner was- he remembered the previous night perfectly. A grin curled over his lips as he settled back again and turned his attention on the woman beside him.

 

 

 

Darcy's hair tumbled around her face, eyes squeezed shut against the morning light. Those soft, red lips of hers were slightly parted as she slept, leaving her face lax as she burrowed further into her pillow. Without thinking about it, Clint shifted to block the intrusive light. Almost immediately, Darcy relaxed a little more back into sleep, though she shifted closer to him almost automatically and pressed her face against his chest.

 

 

 

One of his hands crept out to stroke her hair, fingers tangling in the soft strands as he just watched her sleep against his chest. It was soothing, having Darcy so close. She was like a bright spot of light in his life; she was the sun and he would have been perfectly content to just orbit her endlessly. Sadly, their time was rapidly diminishing. But damn if he didn't want to stay with her, watching her sleep in the early morning light.

 

 

 

If he had it his way, he'd wake up next to her every morning to see her bathed in light.

 

 

 

Groaning, Darcy shifted in her sleep until she was smashed so close to Clint's body it was hard to tell where he ended and she began. Her leg went over his hip and her fingers curled under and around his torso, seeking as much contact as possible. “Stop thinking so loud, it's too early for that.”

 

 

 

“Who said I was thinking?” teased Clint, one hand remaining in her hair while the other slid under her body. Darcy just groaned and popped open an eye to glare at him.

 

 

 

Laughing, he rolled them over so she was on top; she let out a little yelp as he shifted them around. When they settled again, they were face to face with Darcy's forehead resting against his. Their eyes met in familiar reassurance, a smile tugging at the corner of Clint's lips. A matching smile slid over Darcy's lips, her thumb sliding up to rub at Clint's stubbled chin.

 

 

 

Clint didn't think about it as he leaned up to kiss her, fingers sliding down her spine as he cradled her against his body. Having her so warm and pliable in his arms was something he would sorely miss when she was at school. Visits were definitely going to be a must. He could do without the sex (he didn't _want_ to, but it was possible), but giving up moments like this would be extremely hard.

 

 

 

When Darcy pulled back a moment later, she gave Clint a look that made him wonder if she could read his mind. It was soft, reassuring, and possibly, just maybe, loving. Then a soft grin broke across her face as she pushed to sit upright, straddling his hips and stretching her arms over her head. “Ugh, you get up way too early.”

 

 

 

“Later than usual,” dismissed Clint, his hands sliding down to her waist. With her now sitting up, the early morning light bathed her skin like a halo. It made her look like an angel. His angel. Yeah, he was definitely going to miss these moments.

 

 

 

“Take a picture, it'll last longer,” teased Darcy with a yawn, one of her hands pushing her hair out of her face while her other hand reached for the glasses on his nightstand. Settling the frames on her face, she blinked down at Clint. “You're being cuddly.”

 

 

 

“Is that bad?” asked Clint, unease sliding up his spine. Had he made her uncomfortable? They'd laid around like this at least a dozen mornings by now and she'd never seemed uncomfortable before.

 

 

 

“Nope,” murmured Darcy, leaning forward and kissing him quickly. Her eyes met his when she leaned back a little, staring at him over the rims of her glasses. “Stop looking like the world is about to fall out from under you. We've got the rest of the week.”

 

 

 

Clint nodded slowly, his hands reaching out to curl around her own. He interwove their fingers, bringing both her hands to his lips so he could press kisses to her knuckles. “It goes without saying I'm going to visit, right? As much as possible.”

 

 

 

“I know,” assured Darcy, leaning down to kiss him again. “I know you're gonna visit, and I'm already looking forward to it. But for now, can we just enjoy the morning and not worry about it?”

 

 

 

“Yeah,” murmured Clint, forcing the thoughts out of his head as he pushed to sit up. She moved up with him, their chests ending up pressed together as he shifted so his legs were thrown over the edge of the bed. He kissed her again, taking a moment to memorize the feel of her body, lips, everything about her that was uniquely Darcy. When they broke away a moment later, he had to catch his breath. Still, he offered her a playful grin before standing up with her in his arms. “Shower then coffee?”

 

 

 

Laughing softly, Darcy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and snuggled close. “Sounds like a plan, Cupid.”

 

 

 

Oh yeah, he was definitely going to miss these early mornings. This wouldn't be the last though, not by a long shot. He would make sure of that.

 


	11. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Time  
> From: avengers-tables .livejournal under 50-word prompt (yes, I do intent to use all 50 words)  
> Pairings: Clint/Darcy

_I wish I had all the time in the world._

 

Silently, Clint stares at the woman sprawled across his naked torso in sleep. Darcy's own bare skin slides slightly against his with each minor shift, reminding him constantly of her presence. Not that he could miss it with her curled as she is around him. It's a reminder to him though; a reminder that this is real, not a dream that will disappear as soon as he blinks.

 

_I want to just hold her. Stay here forever._

 

His arms are curled around her body, cradling her close in sleep. He knows he'll have to leave soon. It's unavoidable. He has to return to work and she has to return to college. To classes and a campus filled with guys her own age. To people who are more like  _her_ , not broken the way he is. Nothing has been able to fix him so far. Not even time has closed some of his worst injuries. Yet she holds him close, clings to him in sleep.

 

_What did I do to deserve something so wonderful?_

 

In her sleep, Darcy curls closer and whispers his name. It's little more than a puff of warm breath against his skin, cooling in the desert air that's leaking into his hotel room. But that one simple word makes him hold her closer.  _What I wouldn't give for all the time in the world_ .

 

For the first time in years, Clint doesn't want to let go. Doesn't want to go back to his job. Doesn't want to be separated from something as simple as a woman. It should scare him, terrify him even. It's been years since he felt like this, and that was back when he was still hopelessly in love with Tasha. Thank god he got over that before it killed him. And he's not foolish enough to believe that loving his exceptionally dangerous and very scary partner wouldn't have meant death for him.

 

Looking back at Darcy again, he felt his heart swell as he stared at her. How could she do this to him? How was it possible for a woman to enchant him the way she has?  _Stop fighting it, Barton, and stop trying to analyze it. You love her, you know you do, get over it and figure out how to keep her._ Because keeping her is going to be the hard part. Keeping her knowing it might be almost a year before they're together again. Reminding her day after day that he's here and loves her. That he doesn't want to loose her. That's going to be the hard part.

 

“Clint, stop thinking and go to sleep.” Darcy's voice is little more than a murmur, but as his eyes refocus and meet her own sleepy ones, he can't help but lean down to kiss her lips. Hug her a little closer as he tries to convey what he's feeling into that one moment.

 

When she pulls back a second later, she's giving him a confused look. “What was that for?”

 

“Being you,” whispered Clint. “I was just thinking that we didn't have a lot more time together and, well, I didn't want to waste a chance.”

 

Smiling, Darcy propped herself up on her elbow and leaned in to softly kiss Clint. She doesn't pull back far a moment later, just enough that she can speak. “No matter how much time has to pass, we will meet and be together again. I promise.”


	12. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pictures  
> From: avengers-tables .livejournal under 50-word prompt (yes, I do intent to use all 50 words)  
> Pairings: Clint/Darcy

“Happy to be back, Clint?” Clint recognizes Natasha's quiet voice in a heartbeat. It's whispered in his ear enough times during missions over the years that her voice is hard to forget.

He doesn't look back at her as he hoists his duffel onto his bed. “Eh, I'm gonna miss New Mexico a little. For all the damn sand, it's not bad otherwise.”

Natasha's smirk is audible. “I'm certain it's not the environment that has you wanting to go back.”

A hint of suspicion runs through him, prompting him to turn towards his fellow assassin. “What does that mean?” Natasha is standing in the doorway with her arms crossed under her chest and a teasing smirk that screams 'I know something' plastered across her face.

The smirk turns into a chuckle. “Someone's caught your eye.”

He will deny the shiver that runs down his spine until the day he dies. “What makes you say that?”

“You've been....almost cheerful,” explains Natasha with a shrug. “Plus, you hate the desert so for you to willingly state that you will actually miss a state that is largely desert at all means you must have found something worth while there. For you, that probably means a girl. Or boy. I've never been able to figure out which it is with you.”

The last bit is a jab meant to draw information out of him. He doesn't take the bait. “You're assuming 'Tasha, that isn't like you.”

“You also dropped this,” adds Natasha as she waves a small envelope in his direction.

Clint isn't familiar with the envelope but he can recognize Darcy's messy scrawl crossing the front. Where did that come from? And how did she slip it to him without his noticing? “I don't see how that means I've met someone.”

He wants to grab the envelope from her. More than anything he wants to. Darcy is more than a little random at times and any envelopes from her are bound to contain something interesting. Or potentially embarrassing for him. In the light, he can faintly make out the edges of a note within the envelope's confines.

“Who else would be passing you letters?” challenges Natasha with a shrug as the hand holding the envelope drapes over the arm crossed just under her chest. “If you admit it, I'll give you back the letter.”

Because talking to Natasha about his love life sounds so appealing to begin with. “Why do you care, anyway?”

She shrugs a little and starts to finger the edge of the envelope. “I have to watch my partner's back.”

Mentally he calls Bull-Shit (complete with capitals), but verbally he says nothing. Natasha is the type to track down any girl he tries to date and interrogate them. He'll be hard pressed to keep Natasha from finding out who Darcy is as things stand, he doesn't want to have her snooping around before absolutely necessary.

Something in his eyes must give something away because Natasha suddenly shakes her head and holds out the envelope for him. “I expect to meet her eventually, Clint. If things ever become serious enough that is. Clearly, you two can't be that close right now.”

It feels like another attempt to get information, but Clint is careful to keep his face neutral as he takes the envelope. He just wishes the comment wasn't so close to the truth. He really doesn't know where he and Darcy stand right now, and that is a big part of why he doesn't want to tell Natasha anything. Everything between them feels like spun glass and he doesn't want anything to shatter that bond before it has time to solidify.

He glances down at the envelope, then back up to ask Natasha to keep this quiet (he's not even going to pretend she doesn't know he has someone at this point) but she's already disappeared. Shrugging, he figures she won't tell anyone except maybe Coulson (who he thinks probably already knows) and carefully tares open the inconspicuous rectangle of paper. There's a piece of computer paper folded up inside. Slipping that out, he unfolds the sheet to find a letter and another small rectangle of blank paper clipped to the bottom.

Clint,

You asked for a photo before you left, so here you go.

Enjoy,  
\- D

A smile drew across Clint's face as he recalled the conversation they had a few days before he had to leave.

 

“Darcy, do you have a photo of yourself?” asked Clint casually, attempting to keep the shake out of his words.

The brunette beauty he wanted to call his girlfriend looked up from the book she was reading to cock her head at him. “Uh, maybe? Why?”

Clint felt the blush climbing his cheeks. “Most guys like to have a photo of their girl when they're gonna be separated for a bit.”

“Oh,” replied Darcy even as her brow furrowed. “Why? I mean, its not like we don't have Skype or webcams.”

“True,” replied Clint slowly as he slid onto the couch beside her, wrapping her up in his arms. “But if I'm out on a mission, well, its one of those things I'd like to have.”

For a moment, Darcy's brow remained furrowed. It relaxed a second later though when everything apparently clicked into place. “Oh, I get it. I don't have a photo for you though.”

Clint managed to keep his disappointment from his face. He was leaving tomorrow and he'd been hoping to take a photo with him. “Okay, that's fine.”

Of course, he could see in Darcy's eyes that she knew it wasn't. Which was why he wasn't too surprised when she marked her book and climbed into his lap. “We should give you a nice memory instead though.”

The way her hips shifted against him were a dead give away for what she was thinking. A filthy smirk replaced his disappointed frown as he scooped her up from the couch. “I can completely get behind that.”

 

Looking at the note in his hand now, Clint wonders if Darcy had found a picture she hadn't know about. Carefully, he unclips the photo to see what she had found and how old the image was. His jaw falls open as his eyes take the image in his hands. Well, that was unexpected. And definitely not work safe.

The photo is of Darcy, as she'd promised. Only she wasn't wearing anything. And sitting in a position that made Clint want to jump her right that second. If it were possible for him to get back on a plane to New Mexico, he'd be there in a heartbeat. As things stood he was considering calling Coulson to request more down time.

He didn't realize there was a phone pressed to his ear or that the device is ringing until a voice comes over the line, soothing and familiar. “Hey Clint, what's up? Already missing me enough to call?” The last bit is a joke, but he's still in too much shock to laugh.

“Always,” murmurs Clint. “Especially when I have a very provocative photo of you in my hands, the image of which is doing things to my body normally only your voice can do. Well, not just your voice but you get the drift.”

There's a bit of a chuckle over the line. “Like it? I know you said that normally guys take photos with them and they're probably better shots, but I didn't have anything good to wear so hopefully that'll still work.”

Clint groans. “Darce, you in anything more provocative than this would make it impossible to look at the photo without blowing something. It's hard to resist as things stand.”

“Then I'm doing my job.” There's a smirk in her voice that reminds Clint of the night he came into his room to find her laying naked on his bed with a book in her hand. She'd given him a smirk that had him naked in under ten seconds.

He smiles faintly as he stares at the photo. “It's a great photo Darce. I love it. But, why naked?”

“Huh?” Apparently, she's confused too.

A furrow forms between his eyes again. “I mean, why did you take the photo naked? Not that I don't appreciate the view. If it were possible, I'd be on a plane back to New Mexico right now.”

There's a moment's silence before she speaks again. “I thought you wanted a naked photo. Otherwise I would have given you a random one from the summer.”

The furrow deepens. “Why would I care if your naked or not? I just wanted a photo of you that I could look at when I miss you and can't call. Kinda like that pocket watch I gave you.”

“Oh god.” There's definite embarrassment in the moan she lets out. “I totally got that wrong. I thought you wanted something to jack off to.”

Clint's pretty sure he's blushing a little, which shouldn't be able to happen with his assassin-secret-agent training. “Believe me Darce, I have more than enough memories from this summer to fill that particular role. Especially from that one night in the desert. And that time you snuck into my room.”

“I did that a few times.” Darcy still sounds embarrassed, but there's a touch of confusion to it now.

He chuckles and shifts to phone to examine the photo again. “I know.”

She's silent long enough that Clint suspects the call dropped but her voice comes through the line before he can check. “I'm sorry Clint. Do you want a regular one? I can mail it to you.”

His eyes trace the contours of her body on the glossy photo paper. “It would probably be a good idea. This one isn't exactly work safe and the view is a little distracting.”

Darcy groans over the line. “Perv.”

“Says the woman who practically ravaged me when I walked out of the bathroom in just a towel once.” Not that he hadn't done the same thing the previous night when she'd walked out in his shirt.

Apparently, she remembered that night too. “Yeah, and you did the same thing to me the night before. We're even on the ravaging scale buddy.”

“Probably.” Damn, he wants to be back there. This is completely unfair and no girl should make him want to run across the country like this. And yet, Darcy does. “So, work-safe photo?”

“Will be in the mail tomorrow,” she promises. He can hear her shifting something on her end, then an uttered 'what the hell?' before she's back with Clint. “Hey, I gotta scram. My dad's calling for some reason and usually when he calls its important.”

Clint's a little disappointed but understands. “It's alright, I can deal. Skype tonight?”

“Totally,” confirms Darcy. He can hear the grin in her voice. “Sounds like you need your world rocked, even if its long distance.”

“Always,” agrees Clint as he shifts. Damn if he doesn't want to jump her when she starts talking like that. He's got a meeting with Coulson in five minutes! “I'll talk to you tonight.”

“Later Clint,” parts Darcy. He can hear the click of the line as she switches calls and hangs up on his end with a sigh. 

The photo is still clutched in his hand and he's careful to tuck it into a pocket on his uniform that has a zipper so it can't fall out. Carrying a photo of his girlfriend around. He'd always seen guys in the army do that, but never dreamed he'd be one of them. Secretly, he'd found the practice a little pathetic at the time but somehow Darcy makes him want to indulge in that practice. He is so screwed.


	13. Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reminders  
> From: avengers-tables .livejournal under 50-word prompt (yes, I do intent to use all 50 words)  
> Pairings: Clint/Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few notes on this piece. 
> 
> 1) It's sappy (for my writing). Seriously sappy, a touch angsty, and not particularly humorous. There are some emotions in here (at least I tried to incorporate them) of longing and deep felt affection. If you don't want to read sap, move on. I tried really hard not to make Darcy sound mopy, but it's very hard to do. Anyone who's been in a long distance relationship will tell you that even the strongest people (including those declared Vulcan by their roommates) get a little mopy-sounding. Though Darcy's emotions may seem a little over the top or strong, I can actually speak from experience that this is how people start to feel after a while.
> 
> 2) I doubt anyone would do this, but please no negative comments about people in long distance   
> relationships or the very nature of those relationships. I know at the very beginning that Darcy has some negative thoughts on the subject and for that I'm drawing from comments I've heard others say when admitting to 'doing the long distance thing' myself. I have a great respect for those who fight to stay in a relationship over long distances and want to make it clear that I am sensitive to their situation.
> 
> Alright, now that that's done, on with the story. Enjoy everyone.  
> \- Illusinia

If someone had told Darcy that she would some day become one of those women who pined for a guy who wasn't there, she'd cock her eyebrow and consider what they were smoking. Then possibly ask for some herself. 

Long distance relationships never made sense to her and she could never figure out how any guy could ever be important enough for something like that. How any guy could ever be worthy of that kind of deep trust. In the back corners of her mind, she would acknowledge that part of that had to do with seeing her father suffer after loosing her mom like he did. Verbally, she'd just snort and insist that no one was that special, unique, or trustworthy.

Apparently she was completely wrong and had underestimated her own capacity for emotion, even though her father had joked that her mom was an alien (to which her mom had always smirked and told him that he'd just have to figure that out for himself). For the record, she was human. And apparently had the emotional capacity of the girl's she'd always thought were ridiculously stupid for trying to date over any kind of great distance. Trusting anyone to behave when they were that far away just seemed stupid to her. It didn't strike her as logical, putting ones self though that kind of emotional pain.

So much for logic.

With a resigned sigh, Darcy rolled over in her dorm bed and lifted up on one elbow while reaching for her glasses. Lens' on, she tugged open the drawer in the table beside her bed and extracted a pocket watch. When she opened it, an old and cracked clock-face looked back at her along with a photo of Clint that he didn't know she'd pasted into the cover. It was one of the few photos she had of him, taken from the time they'd driven out to Carlsbad Caverns for a few days. 

The original photo showed the two of them standing in front of a massive sheet of stone that glimmered in the soft light. He was leaning against the rail around the formation and had pulled her back against him, arms wrapped around her waist from behind. His chin rested on her hair and her entire body leaned back against his with an easy familiarity that surprised her. It had been their fourth official date. She'd never asked how he knew that she loved the caverns, with their damp environment and low lights that suited her eyes more than the bright ones she faced every day. Somehow, he'd figured it out though.

One finger traced over the features of his face, following the curve of his lips and glint of his eyes as he looked at the photo. It was him, the embodiment of his very being on a flimsy piece of paper. Just looking at the photo made her heart ache a little, but she couldn't resist looking none the less. Damn she missed him.

A frustrated breath slipped from her lips as she rolled onto her back and clicked the watch shut, wrapping both hands around it to focus on the feeling of him that echoed from the time piece. He'd offered to tell her its history, but she knew talking about that time of his life made him uncomfortable. Instead, she'd asked him what it meant to him. He'd told her that watch was one of the most precious possessions he owned. One of the few things he'd had since his childhood. And he was giving it to her. Warmth bloomed in her chest at the thought as one of her fingers stroked over the worn surface of the piece.

Closing her eyes, she reached out to touch the watch with her spirit and was rewarded with a faint ping as more of the watch's history attempted to flow through her mind. Normally she worked hard to keep from absorbing the memories of others off of objects or people, but with the watch everything was a little different. She found herself craving the chance to learn more about him without subjecting him to actually reliving the memories himself. When she missed him most, she would draw memories off the watch a little at a time.

Tonight was one of those nights.

When she was settled, she dropped the barrier her hands were generating and allowed the watch's history to flow into her mind slowly. Images slid slowly past her mind's eye, none remaining visible for long but still giving her enough time to absorb what she was seeing. She was always careful not to connect enough with an object that she'd receive emotions.

A circus tent flashed before her, followed by images of people dressed in various costumes. Jugglers, tight-rope walkers, lion tamers, and a variety of others she didn't personally know or couldn't recognize danced across her vision as they preformed their roles before she moved. All of the images were through Clint's eyes, allowing her to see exactly as he had in that moment. Allowing her to know the feel of the throwing knife as it slid through his fingers as he released it at a target. Understand the taunt feeling of the bow's string as he pulled it back before releasing an arrow. Heard the crowd cheer. It was a common memory, one of the ones she saw most when she touched the watch. It was hard to tell sometimes if she was seeing the same image over and over again or if each was a new performance. The only way to tell was to look at the audience.

It wasn't the same as having him there, but it allowed her to be at least a little closer to him. Gave her a hint of his presence, the thing she craved most. Reminded her that he was very real and that she wasn't living in some strange dream. He'd given her something precious to him. Given something precious to someone he trusted. Even if he didn't know it, he'd given her the ability to remain connected with him.

Briefly, she recalled when he gave her the watch.

 

“Clint?” asked Darcy with a raised eyebrow as he held a small box wrapped in purple paper in front of her. “What's this?”

Clint smiled and slid behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she stood looking at the box in her hands. “It's a gift. You're supposed to open it.”

“Really genius? I never would have guessed,” teased Darcy as she carefully removed the paper from the package. “I more meant, why are you giving me a gift?”

A kiss pressed softly against the junction between her neck and shoulder. He loved kissing her there. It was usually where he pressed his lips when he was feeling sad or lonely. Feeling the need to connect with her. “I'm getting reassigned soon and you're going back to school, so I wanted to give you something to remember me by.”

“You're impossible to forget Clint,” chided Darcy softly, dropping the carefully undone wrapping paper and flipping open the box lid. A warn and slightly tarnished silver pocket watch stared out at her from its carefully made cotton bed. For a moment, she'd blinked at the object before sliding it from the box to examine it closer. “A pocket watch?”

She felt him nod against her shoulder. “Yeah.”

“Why a pocket watch?” she asked curiously, shifting so she could stare up at him. He wasn't that much taller than her, but he was tall enough that she had to lean back a little to look him in the eyes.

The fingers resting on the bottom of her stomach slid to lightly grasp her hips. Normally, she hated to be touched. The sensation was hard to handle in most situations given what she could do. But Clint needed to be able to touch her, needed to feel that she was there. So, she let him touch her more than she let anyone else in her whole life. Somehow, it didn't bother her as much as she would have thought. “I've had it for years. I got it when-”

Two of her fingers rose to cover his lips, stopping his words before they fell. Her eyes met his as she turned to completely face him. The hands on her waist shifted so he could keep his hold. “Clint, don't tell me the history of the watch. I know you don't like to talk about your past and I'm not going to ask you to. Just tell me what the watch means to you.”

“Hope,” he murmured around her fingers, kissing the pads before he continued. “Good luck. I've had it since just before I joined the circus. Never thought I'd let it go until now.”

Darcy felt her brow furrow. “I don't get it. Why are you giving the watch to me if it's so important to you?”

A smile touched his lips as one of his hands slid up to cup the back of her neck while he forehead came to rest against her own. “That watch is precious to me, just like you are. It seemed right to give something that means the world to me to the girl who means just as much.”

Her breath caught in her throat at those words, impossible for her to throw off. To forget. She was precious to him, important enough to be given the right to hold such an important part of his life in her hands. Important enough to be entrusted with something he cherished. She'd kissed him before he could say more, carefully setting the watch and it's box aside.

 

She was pulled from the memory by the ringing of her cell beside her head. Groaning, she glanced at the screen and prayed that it wasn't her father or Fury calling. Though she would never admit it, hearing her phone cellphone ring caused a small spike of fear to rise in her every time. It had been that way since her mother's accident, though Clint was helping to change that.

Clint's name flashed across the screen (speak of the devil), begging her to answer the phone. There was nothing that could keep her from doing just that.

“Hey Clint.”

“Hey Darce.” Clint's voice was rough over the phone, tired. He'd probably just gotten back in from his latest mission. Though he really wasn't supposed to, Clint made a point of telling her when he was being sent out if it would be for longer than a day. “What's up?”

“Nothing,” admitted Darcy softly. “I was just laying in bed and holding your pocket watch.” She told him every time that he called if she'd handled the watch recently. It was a way of letting him know she appreciated the gesture and cherished the watch as much as he did.

His smile was audible. “Yeah?”

“Mhm,” hummed Darcy wistfully. “I miss you Clint.”

“I miss you too Darce,” murmured back Clint sadly. “I've got some time saved up though and I want to try to come visit soon. Sound good?”

Darcy smiled softly. “That sound's amazing. Just let me know when.”

“You bet sweetheart,” assured Clint gently. She heard him shift around on his end and settle into a comfortable position. “I know it's late there, but do you have time to talk?”

“For you? Always,” whispered back Darcy as she moved to lay on her side, one hand holding the phone to her ear and the other still gripping his watch as she settled in to talk with him for a while. She knew she'd probably fall asleep on the phone, but that didn't bother her in the least.

Clint's smile was a full grin now, at least she guessed it was based on his tone. “Great. You don't know how much I've missed hearing your voice Darce.” A faint blush color her cheeks at his words. Hearing him tell her that always made her blush. It reminded her in part of why she loved him. “So, what's going on with you?”

 

Hopefully you all enjoyed this. 

So, I am still alive but I don't know how much I'll be posting any time soon. I have somewhere between five and seven different pieces that I'm working on at the moment along with a new piece that I've been pouring a lot of time into for my own mind's sake. At the moment, none of these pieces have met my satisfaction and most aren't done anyway but I am going to try to edit the pieces into something that I feel right about and get those up. I have pieces for all of my arc's in progress and nothing at this time has been abandoned. 

Thank you all for your patience with me and I apologize for the long delay. I'm going to try to get 'fairness' up next, as its the continuation from 'regrets'. If anyone has an requests, questions, or comments, don't hesitate to message me.


	14. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Letters  
> From: avengers-tables .livejournal under 50-word prompt (yes, I do intent to use all 50 words)  
> Pairings: Clint/Darcy

It was with a heavy sigh that Clint drops into the chair before his desk, spinning slightly with his forward momentum. This isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D drone desk of course, its the desk in his room with the computer that he doesn't use for anything other than e-mail and the occasional report. Which usually never got turned in anyway. At this point, Coulson has actually almost completely stopped asking.

 

Opening a browser window, he clicks over to his e-mail and starts to skim. Half of the requests are report reminders (Coulson still had to try at least _sometimes_ ) while the other half appear to be Stark-related spam. Stark-related spam being random shit that Tony finds and decides everyone needs to see. Fury's e-mail appears to be on a few of the messages. Those Clint is almost tempted to open. Almost.

 

Deleting everything Stark-related that doesn't look important (which is all but one of the fifty or so e-mails) and sorting the S.H.I.E.L.D stuff into the 'folders' he keeps connected to his account (most had names like 'consider lighting on fire', 'hell no', and 'this isn't a request'), he found himself left with one e-mail that didn't relate to either Tony or Coulson. The address was one he wasn't familiar with, but the subject heading told him who had sent it: 'E-mail has replaced letters'.

 

The quip brought a smile to Clint's face. Darcy would feel the need to point that out. After their last conversation though, the sentiment behind the e-mail was really what counted.

 

 

_It had been one of their last evenings together before she left to return to school. They'd gone into the desert for some private time and to just enjoy each others company under the stars for a bit. Between Jane's insane drive for work that tended to drag Darcy off for hours and Clint's own S.H.I.E.L.D. schedule, they'd found that alone time only happened when they disappeared together during their 'time off', which wasn't really time off so much as time that was theoretically theirs to utilize how they wanted. Although, that night really was Clint's time off. Coulson had given him the time off rather abruptly and told him to enjoy it._

 

“ _So you were Army, huh?” asked Darcy with a smirk, drawing Clint's attention towards her. He nodded as she took a sip of the beer in her hand, causing her grin to widen. “Wow. I bet you had women swarming you.”_

 

“ _Hardly,” sighed Clint as he sipped his own 'liquid bread' (Darcy really needed to not show him internet phenomena like the_ Beer Song _). “There wasn't anyone interested in me back then.”_

 

_The derisive snort that came from Darcy wasn't a surprise. “Sure you didn't. Bet you just didn't notice anyone wanted to jump your ass. Which I guarantee someone did.” For a moment, she leaned back to examine said ass before leaning forward again and grinning. “Yep, definitely a jump-able ass.”_

 

“ _Nope,” corrected Clint. “I didn't have anyone stateside and no one I met was ever interested in hanging around with a sniper who played with a bow.”_

 

“ _But the bow is awesome,” insisted Darcy as she leaned back against the back of the backseat of the jeep who's trunk they were currently in. They'd filled the open trunk with blankets and made something of a nest, with full intentions of messing said nest up later._

 

_Clint shook his head and tossed his empty beer bottle into the backseat with a few others. “I think so, but apparently no one else did. I never even got a letter while I was in the Army.” The look on Darcy's face melted into one that was far softer than he'd ever seen. Almost like she could understand somehow._

 

_Throwing her own bottle in the back after downing the rest of her drink, she grabbed his hands and tugged him down so they were laying in their nest. One of her hands slid up to cup the back of his neck, pulling him over so they were eye to eye. “Starting when you get back, we're going to change that. I'm not gonna send letters, 'cause those take too long, but I'm going to start e-mailing you. I don't know about back then, but there are people around who love and care about you now.” Leaning up, she kissed him softly, slowly, before laying down again. “And I intend to remind you of that fact.”_

 

“ _Darcy,” murmured Clint, even as she pulled him flush against her body. For a moment, he just let her words wash over him. He didn't talk about his time in the Army often. Mostly he tried to forget that time of his life. It had certainly been one of the lonelier time spans. Her words were like a balm though, soothing some of the older hurts he'd sustained._

 

_Her lips connected with his again, but she made sure that the kiss was well controlled. Soft and soothing for the several minutes it lasted before they broke away. “Clint.”_

 

_They didn't say much more after that, their conversation being replaced by actions. Ones that reflected exactly how they both felt._

 

 

Smiling at the memory, he opened the e-mail and silently read through the text. It wasn't long. Mostly just a few words about her day, asking if he was okay, and promising to call him that night for some hot, steamy phone sex that would leave anyone monitoring his line in a puddle of goo. Mundane, everyday stuff. She could have easily called and told him as much. But somehow, knowing she took the time to write the e-mail added a value to her words that no phone call could make up for. She cared enough to write him in order to erase prior feelings of isolation that still haunted him to this day. Somehow, that simple e-mail started to eat away at years of hurt.

 

And as he started typing out a response, giving her what little information he could, the past that normally hounded him seemed to ease up a little. He wasn't running away from everyone he met any more. Now, he was running towards one.


	15. Avengers

The first thing Darcy becomes completely aware of as she is pulled from her slumber is the source of her interrupted sleep: her ringing cellphone. Normally, Darcy wouldn't have woken from her slumber for a buzzing device, but it isn't her normal cellphone ring that cuts through the room. No, it's the special ring she set for Clint: the Carrie Underwood song about Cupid running around with a shot gun. The imagery is entertaining enough that Darcy was willing to set aside her issues with the genre to use it for her boyfriend's ring tone.

 

It's also guaranteed to wake her up because, much like her father, the ring tone could be both good or bad. And given she's getting the call before the sun is up, there's a better chance it's bad than good. God, if he's in the hospital, she's going to kick his ass.

 

Snatching up the device, she fumbled a bit before managing to get the phone open. At least it's not the primary SHIELD line. She knows the hospital number by heart at this point; she's gotten so many calls about her dad from there over the years she can't even begin to count them all. “Clint?”

 

“Darcy,” greets Clint, his voice brimming with excitement. Excitement, good. That probably doesn't mean broken bones. That's a good sign. But now she kind of wants to murder him for scaring her at...whatever the hell time it is. “Darce, I've got amazing news!”

 

“News that required you to wake me up?” grumbles Darcy, fumbling for her glasses as she sits up in bed. One of her hands disappears into her hair, scratching at her scalp as he speaks.

 

“Shit, sorry Darce,” apologizes Clint, his voice going from excited to apologetic in a second without managing to lose the actual excited tone. “But I've got big news!”

 

Darcy could feel a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as his excitement leaked over the line. No matter how annoyed she is him, his excitement always makes her smile. Damn it, she sounds like a romantic sap. “Yeah? You reassigned to New Mexico again?”

 

“No, better!” exclaims Clint, his excitement bubbling over. “I'm on the roster!”

 

Roster? He didn't mean the Avengers roster, did he? She knew he had been on the short list for the team (not that he knows that she knows, but hey, she isn't going to tell him that), she just hadn't been sure he knew. The final roster is all theoretical to boot, so she isn't sure Fury is even talking to anyone other than her dad about it. “What roster?”

 

“It's a super covert team,” explains Clint and damn he sounds excited. “I can't say much about it, but we'll be a high-powered team to tackle some of the biggest threats. Darce, I made it.”

 

Oh, he is definitely talking about the Avengers roster. It's the only major covert ops roster out right now that he'd be excited about. She knows only because Fury has a bad tendency to leave her alone in his office and she isn't exactly computer stupid or inclined to mind her own business; then again, he might have done that intentionally. It's a very badly kept secret in her family that Fury wants her on board at SHIELD as soon as she finishes school and that he wants her in the loop before she joins. It's the reason things tended to 'slip out' when she's around, despite her father's glares.

 

“Darce, you there?” calls Clint, bringing Darcy's half-asleep mind back on the conversation. Right, Avengers roster. Clint made the team. She needs to say something believable.

 

“That's awesome Clint,” congratulates Darcy, a yawn working its way out at the end of her sentence. “What are you gonna be doing?”

 

“I can't really say,” admits Clint, his voice a bit sheepish. She could hear sadness in his tone, likely over the fact that he can't share more and it nearly drives her to tell him that she's already familiar with the roster. Except she might actually know more than _him_ at this point, so she kinda can't risk giving that piece of information away.

 

So she opts for comfort. “It's okay, Clint. That's cool all the same. Just be safe, okay? I don't wanna go back to sleeping alone on my breaks.”

 

“Good to know where I stand with you,” chuckles Clint. “Nat said I make a good body pillow.”

 

“Yeah?” teases Darcy, shifting so she can rest her chin on her knees. “Just remember, you're _my_ body pillow now. She had her chance.”

 

“She claims I'm still hers when she's cold until, and I quote, 'your mystery girlfriend shows herself',” states Clint, chuckling. “I don't think she believes you exist, no matter how amazing I tell her you are.”

 

“Mm, I'll just have to correct her in person when I get to New York,” jokes Darcy, another yawn blurring a few of her words as she speaks.

 

Clint's amused chuckle makes her smile. “Get back to sleep, Darce. We can talk about this when you've managed to get some coffee.”

 

“That sounds good,” agrees Darcy, yawning again as she shifts to snuggle down into her bed again. “Be safe, Clint.”

 

“You too, Darce,” returns Clint. “Be safe and don't let Jane drop anymore Norse gods into the world.”

 

“I'll try to stop her,” assures Darcy, “but I'm not holding my breath. She's stubborn.”

 

“Not sure stubborn describes it,” laughs Clint. “Night Darce.”

 

“Night Clint,” parts Darcy, listening as the dial tone filled her ears. It takes her a second to actually drop her phone back on her nightstand, her mind focusing on Clint's big news now that she doesn't have to worry about giving herself away.

 

The Avengers Initiative is like a doomsday team. They are literally going to be facing things normal people aren't considered capable of facing. The damn roster includes Captain freakin' America and Mr. definition-of-narcissism Stark. This wouldn't be some walk in the park team and making the roster is an honor; it's also terrifying for Darcy because she's seen the definition of what qualifies as an 'Avengers Emergency' spelled out on paper.

 

But even knowing Clint would be in horrible danger and that he'll basically be a 'dude with a bow' among superhumans and gods, she's happy for him. Clint wants this position. He wants the chance to be a good guy and do everything he can to keep the world safe. Even if he's just human, he has all of the will and drive of Cap. That drive to keep others safe? It's half of why she'd fallen for him (another fifth was his arms and the rest was just his personality). This kind of a position is precisely what he wants and she wouldn't dissuade him from taking it on.

 

Besides, she can always monitor what's happening from the control center.

 

Settling back down into her bed, Darcy closes her eyes and tries not to think too much about Clint's new position. It would be hard not to worry constantly about him, but she could do it. Clint needs her to support him, not express endless worry for his safety. Of course, the endless worry would be expressed to, but right now, when there isn't any danger, it's not the time. She'll wait until his first injury to express her worry. And until then, they'd just enjoy the fact that Clint has managed to prove he is absolutely extraordinary, even if he's only the guy with the bow.


	16. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is really, really confused about who the people who've shown up at her graduation are. 
> 
> (Where lost in this context is used as slang for confused)

**Prompt:** Lost

**From:** avengers-tables .livejournal  **under 50-word prompt (yes, I do intent to use all 50 words)**

**Pairings:** Clint/Darcy

\------------------------------------------------- 

 

The noise was nearly defining. Between the huge cluster of excited graduates and the crowd, Darcy could barely hear. As it was, her skin was almost crawling from the high levels of concentrated energy. Even her own excitement couldn't alleviate that discomfort. Still, she wanted to to be there, even if it was nearly unbearable. She'd done it; she'd finished her degree. And today, she got to walk out in front of her friends and family to accept said degree. Today, she got to proclaim to the world that she'd succeeded.

 

All around her, students jostled and shouted, anxious to get moving. To finish the ceremony and head out to party. Darcy was anxious to get out herself, just for a very different reason. She just hoped her father was going to make it. When she came off the stage, she wanted to be able to run up and throw her arms around him. To hug him and share this milestone in her life.

 

Of course, if she could have had Clint and her dad there, she would have been ecstatic. But her dad would never come if Clint was going to be present- he couldn't. So she'd carefully avoided talking with Clint about her graduation ceremony, to her great displeasure. Now, she just hoped her dad really did show up. Otherwise, she would have avoided having Clint there with her for nothing.

 

An announcement came on over-head, telling students to take their seats and prompting everyone to quiet down. It took a few minutes, but the large auditorium finally fell silent just as the Dean of the University stepped forward to the podium.

 

“Hello, and welcome to everyone who's here today to watch this fine group of students graduate,” welcomed the Dean before he began to delve into his long-winded speech. Darcy barely avoided rolling her eyes as he began rambling, instead closing her eyes and reaching out into the crowd in search of her father. There were so many people around, it was hard to tell anyone apart, particularly when the copious amounts of energy in the room were beginning to blend. Still, Darcy knew how to pinpoint someone individually.

 

Closing her eyes, she tuned out the drone of the Dean and focused on the energy around her. She scanned the group slowly, trying to locate her father's specific energy signature. He felt different from everyone else, obviously. There was something about him that was unique. Nothing jumped out at her as she scanned the people. No one even felt remotely like her father. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't there- the sheer number of people could just be blocking her sense of where he was. It wouldn't be the first time.

 

“Darcy!” The whispered explanation from Nancy, her former roommate and classmate who was seated beside her, snapped Darcy back to reality right before applause filled the room. Apparently, it was time to start moving. Damn.

 

Standing, Darcy followed the line as they snaked around the chairs, her eyes all the while searching for her father. Sometimes when there were too many people around, she could find him visually as opposed to energetically. Again though, there were too many people. And knowing her father, he was hiding along the back wall somewhere, out of sight. Again, she reminded herself that just because she couldn't see or feel him didn't mean he wasn't there.

 

Smiling as best she could, Darcy collected her diploma from her dean, shook all the hands she had to as quickly as she could, and nearly darted off the stage. Why had she wanted to walk again? What had made her think this was a good idea?

 

_Because it's a milestone I should relish. It's something normal that everyone else does and damnit, I should be able to do one normal thing._

 

Well, she did plenty of normal things, she just tended to do them in an abnormal way. Like finding a boyfriend or completing her physics credits. Or meeting a god. Yeah, there really wasn't much that qualified as 'normal' about her life. Sadly.

 

Settling back into her seat from before, she waited as patiently as she could for the rest of the students to collect their diplomas and retake their seats. Her second sight continued to scan the crowd as she waited, looking for any sign of her father. Anything at all.

 

Something familiar in the crowd caught her attention, a hint of an energy signature that matched her father's perfectly. However, jostling around her broke her focus before she could tell more, the students around her rising with their hats in hand as the dean spoke. She scrambled to follow, throwing her hat in the air with the other students just in time. Then the true chaos began.

 

The students half rushed out of the auditorium, the teachers attempting to encourage them to file out in an organized fashion. It half worked, though not nearly as much as they'd likely hoped. As it was, Darcy still got jostled by those around her in a most uncomfortable way.

 

As soon as the group burst into sunlight, Darcy broke away. The breeze passing over the surrounding area was a blessing after the cramped air of the building. She nearly collapsed under a tree in relief, basking in the sun's warm glow. She'd need to look for her father of course, probably should text him to tell him where she was, but it could wait a minute. It wasn't like her father couldn't figure out where to look for her. He knew her as well as she knew herself.

 

Settling back against the tree's trunk, she again closed her eyes and reached out for her father. Almost immediately, she latched onto the energy source she'd recognized before once more. It was no where to be found though, having disappeared again in the chaos of the crowds. Which probably meant she'd imagined his energy. It would have hurt that he wasn't there if she didn't know an emergency had most likely been the reason.

 

Against her thigh, her phone vibrated. Without much thought, she pulled out the device and flipped it open. Sure enough, a text message from her father was splayed across the screen. [Congratulations, sweetheart. I'm proud of you.]

 

She tried to restrain her frustrated sigh, quickly typing back a response. [Thanks dad. Be careful doing whatever you're doing.]

 

“Darcy! There you are!”

 

A familiar voice, one she immediately recognized as Jane, had Darcy's head snapping up in shock. What was Jane doing there? Did that mean Thor was around? Geez, if he was, no wonder her father hadn't showed up. Or maybe he had but he hadn't been able to approach her because Jane was there. The thought made Darcy momentarily hate the scientist. Especially after she'd gone through so much effort to avoid talking with Clint about it. She loved her former boss, but she could have had both Jane and Clint there. It was her father who couldn't, wouldn't, come if they did.

 

The appearance of her former boss a few feet away wiped that irritation away though, her more rational side reminding her that it wasn't Jane's fault they had to keep her family a secret. Pushing back to her feet, she waved at the other woman and prepared for a hug or some other show of affection. Depending on Jane's mood, the scientist could be more...physically affectionate than Darcy was really comfortable with. “Hey boss-lady.”

 

“Congratulations Darcy,” stated Jane, pulling the former intern into a hug.

 

Darcy did her best not to show any discomfort as Jane hugged her- it was rare but she'd known it might be coming given the whole 'graduation is a big deal' thing. “Thanks. What're you doing here though?”

 

“Graduating is a big deal, Darcy,” reminded Jane, pulling back to meet Darcy's eyes. “Plus, I wanted to come personally to bring you back to New York.”

 

Right, New York. Jane had offered her a position as her assistant until she found a job in her field and Darcy hadn't wanted to turn the opportunity down. Besides, knowing the people she did, she'd probably end up in SHIELD anyway and, hey, this way it wouldn't be as suspicious. Not that she wasn't expecting a job offer from Fury pretty much as soon as he heard she was done, if he hadn't already. Her dad was probably still negotiating the term or something. It was the kind of thing he'd do.

 

“Jane, did you find her?” Two more women appeared then, to Darcy's great surprise. Both red-heads cut through the crowd with surprising ease given the amount of jostling that was going on. They managed to make it through though, both coming to a stop behind Jane.

 

The shorter woman on the left Darcy recognized after a second as none other that Pepper Potts, the assistant to Tony Stark and one-time CEO of Stark Industries. The former assistant, now girlfriend to the powerful man, offered them both a relieved look, holding out her hand towards Darcy with a smile. “You must be Darcy. I'm Pepper Potts.”

 

“Hey,” greeted Darcy, blinking up at Pepper in surprise as she carefully took the other woman's hand. The usual surge of images assaulted her mind as their skin momentarily touched, memories of people she knew and people she didn't flashing through her skull for a second before she released the CEO's hand. The flood immediately died back, though it didn't stop immediately. It would take a bit for the images to quit assaulting her like they were.

 

The darker haired red-head stepped forward next, offering Darcy her hand as well, though it was a far more deliberate gesture than Pepper's had been- less automatic and more calculated. “Natasha.”

 

A red-head named Natasha? Immediately, her father's passing mention of a former Russian spy who'd been recruited by SHIELD crossed her mind. The girl had been named Natasha and had really red hair just like the woman before her. Huh.

 

“Hey,” repeated Darcy, carefully taking the woman's hand and quickly releasing it. The woman's energy almost made her nauseous in it's intensity. She definitely wouldn't be touching Natasha again any time soon.

 

Natasha gave her a raised eyebrow but said nothing, dropping her hand to her waist almost casually as she gave Darcy a once-over. It made Darcy more than a little uneasy. Definitely had to be the same Natasha her father had talked about. There was no way there were two scary-ass redheads in SHIELD that could make someone's skin crawl like that.

 

“So, where's the god-o-thunder?” asked Darcy as casually as she could, wondering who else would appear out of nowhere. Part of her hoped Clint would make an appearance; if her dad wasn't going to show, she'd at least like her boyfriend there. The fact he hadn't appeared yet made her doubtful though.

 

“Thor is back in New York with the rest of the Avengers,” explained Jane, her voice almost a touch giddy, as if the fact he was back was still some new and exciting thing. She clapped her hand over her mouth a second later though, eyes widening. “Oh god, I wasn't supposed to say that.”

 

“It's alright, Jane,” chuckled Natasha, eying Darcy with a look that was made her want to squirm. “She would have found out about the Avengers as soon as we were headed back to New York. I planned to debrief her on the plane.” 

 

Something in Natasha's voice told Darcy that the red-head had never intended to debrief her. In fact, it almost felt like Natasha somehow knew that she already knew about the Avengers. Except that was impossible, unless Darcy was giving something away with her micro expressions, which she knew she wasn't. Her dad had trained her out of that.

 

“Avengers?” asked Darcy, cocking an eyebrow curiously and feigning confusion. “What, like a band? Thor could play a wicked drum solo I bet, assuming he didn't pummel the drums to pieces.”

 

“I think giving Thor any musical instrument might be a bad idea,” remarked Pepper, her face scrunching up at some apparent memory or thought. Or maybe she was just imagining the noise Thor would create. Darcy could see him just wailing on the drums with no sense of rhythm or beat. It would probably sound pretty bad, too. 

 

“Thor isn't Tony,” pointed out Jane, apparently a bit insulted by Pepper's remark. “He probably wouldn't build something to make it play by itself or anything.”

 

“Playing by itself wouldn't be the only use Tony would find for it,” sighed Pepper, shaking her head a bit and turning towards Darcy. “Are you packed and ready to go already?”

 

Darcy's head kinda spun a little by the sudden change in topic, though it really shouldn't surprise her. Her dad had warned her that Pepper could sometimes change topics rapidly- apparently a side-effect from too much time with Tony. He didn't care because, well, he'd been around Darcy her whole life and she was the queen of random non-sequiturs. “Uh, like my apartment? Yeah, everything's already on its way home except, you know, what I'm carrying back.”

 

“Already?” asked Jane in surprise, her eyebrow rising. “How did you know where to send your things?”

 

“They're going to my dad's,” replied Darcy with a shrug as she stood fully and picked up her hat. They needed to get moving, otherwise this was going to get awkward. She tried not to mention her dad but, well, she obviously came from _somewhere_ , right? It wasn't like she could avoid mentioning ever that she had parents. “He'll stash it until I come get it.”

 

“Well, I suppose that saves us the trouble of helping you pack then,” remarked Pepper with a soft smile, though how the woman had intended to help Darcy pack in what looked like they were probably $300 Louie Vattons, she wasn't sure. “We already booked a hotel for the night, so what do you say we all go to the spa and relax? This is a girl's weekend after all.”

 

It is? Would have been nice if she'd known that. Still, Darcy wasn't going to turn down time in a spa so long as massages were out. Those weren't something she ever agreed to unless she really knew the person. Clint, she'd probably let massage her. That could be fun, actually. Not that she had any doubts that it would turn into sex pretty fast- it seemed like they could hardly be in the same room without stripping off each others' clothes. Not that she was complaining or anything. Who would complain about sharing a bed with someone like Clint?

 

“Darcy?” Jane's voice along with her hand on Darcy's shoulder brought Darcy's focus sharply back on the three women in front of her. “Spa day? Yes or not? It is your graduation after all.”

 

She didn't give it much more than half a thought before nodding. “Sure, sounds fun.”

 

Smiling, Pepper nodded and gestured for the group to follow her towards a limo that was waiting on the street nearby. Darcy's jaw might have dropped if she hadn't been expecting it. Pepper  _was_ the girlfriend of Tony Stark, after all.

 

A glint caught Darcy's eye as they passed by the group of parents and students still crowded around the doors to the auditorium. The chatter and excitement was plainly evident in the air, just like it should be. What caught her attention though was the man standing near by in a Captain America tee-shirt and jeans with standard SHIELD-issue sunglasses covering his eyes. Even the baseball cap couldn't hide the fact that the man watching her was none other than her father, Phil Coulson.

 

She slowed a little, catching his eye as she did. All he did in return though was nod and offer her a proud smile. It wasn't the hug she'd wanted that day, but it was something. He was there and he'd watched her graduate. That much she knew just by the way he was smiling. It made her smile in return, the disappointment from before fading as a shout from Jane reminded her what she was doing.

 

Turning her focus back onto the other three women, Darcy hurried to catch up with them at the limo and practically dove into the back seat. It was a distraction to make sure none of them noticed the guy in his forties dressed in Captain America garb that was hanging out near the door to the auditorium. Even if her father didn't need the cover, Darcy was happy to provide it anyway. After all, he'd come to her graduation even though he probably knew some people pretty closely associated with the Avengers would be there, if not the Avengers themselves. It wasn't everything she could want, but for now, it was enough.


	17. Kitchen

**And back to the really short prompts. At least these things are keeping me writing, which will hopefully mean I keep updating.**

 

**Prompt:** Kitchen

**From:** avengers-tables .livejournal  **under 50-word prompt (yes, I do intent to use all 50 words)**

**Pairings:** Clint/Darcy, Fandral/Darcy (one-sided)

 

 

Kitchens are, by nature, busy places. Family gathers there, food is cooked there, and, in the case of the kitchen at the Avengers Tower, chaos forms and reigns supreme there. In most kitchens, one would find activities related to cooking or eating. At the Tower, there are times when it feels like everything _but_ cooking and eating is occurring in the kitchen.

 

Which is why Pepper, Natasha, and Jane were only mildly surprised when they stepped into the kitchen that morning with Darcy in tow, to find five passed out Norse Gods laying in various locations around the room and one very naked Tony Stark passed out on the kitchen table. All asleep. Apparently from a heavy night of drinking.

 

Pepper had developed an eye-twitch, which was currently going off. Jane was attempting to cover her eyes while simultaneously muttering about the talk she was going to have with Thor about drinking with Tony. Natasha wasn't even trying to hide her amusement. Neither was Darcy, who was shaking her head with a grin on her face.

 

“Wow, I like this place already!” she declared, keeping her voice down so as not to disturb any of the previously drunk people in the room. 

 

Pepper scowled a little and marched towards where Tony lay sprawled out. Darcy had to press her hand against her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Really, what better way to meet Tony Stark than finding the man naked and passed out on a kitchen table. Though, admittedly, people were expected to eat at that table. Okay, ew. Never mind.

 

“Darcy?” Her name said by a very familiar voice caused Darcy to partially turn around, half leaning backwards as she did so. Clint stood behind her covered in sweat and clad in a pair of sweatpants and running shoes. No shirt. Yum.

 

“Clint!” Darcy's grin was massive as she spun around to face the archer. “You're here.”

 

Her excitement was nearly overflowing but she made no move to touch him, unsure what sort of barriers he wanted to maintain in front of others. The fact that he pulled her into a hug not a moment later deleted any idea of barriers from her mind. “Geez Darce, what are you doing here? I thought you guys weren't supposed to be in until tonight.”

 

His unhappy tone conflicted with his hug, confusing Darcy. “Uh, yeah, we decided to come back early when Pepper realized Tony was here alone with four Aesir men and an Aesir woman who probably wouldn't hesitate to separate him from his intestines if he ticked her off.” Gently, she drew back a little and tried to hide her unease behind a joke. “Why? Do you have a prostitute hidden away upstairs? I thought we agreed to share all sexual conquests.”

 

Clint's face turned an interesting shade of red, though the grin that spread over his face was nothing short of perverted. “Darcy, if you'll go at it with any woman I bring back, then I'll happily go out and see if I can find another girl for us to have some fun with.”

 

“Only if you'll do the same with any guys I bring back,” bargained Darcy, knowing he would probably agree even though he didn't share. At all. 

 

Sure enough, Clint made a face of consideration but didn't meet Darcy's expectations when he shook his head and dropped one of his hands to her hip. “Nah, no deal. Sorry Darce, but I'm pretty sure it would be too hard not to hit another guy if I saw him on you like that.”

 

Well, she hadn't been expecting that. Nor was she expecting the kiss he dropped on her forehead, quick but with definite sentiment behind it. Between that and the hard thing poking her through his pants, it was pretty obvious that Clint was  _very_ glad to see her. Still, his tone.... “So if you don't have another girl upstairs, what's wrong with me coming in early?”

 

Clint sighed and released her, entering the kitchen and carefully averting his eyes away from the naked Tony still sleeping on the table. Pepper had refrained from her assault to watch them. Based on the way Natasha and Jane were staring at them, Darcy guessed Clint hadn't mentioned their relationship to anyone. And it was a relationship at this point. Hell, the two of them had talked every night on Skype when Clint could talk.

 

She watched the archer get a drink from the tap, following him in to start on some extra strong coffee she'd brought along just in case Tony and the Aesir decided to drink themselves silly. Back in college, she'd invented a coffee that could cure any hangover. It could also peel paint off the walls but a touch of whiskey usually took care of that. As the water began to drain through the grounds, the smell beginning to rousing Tony at least, Clint finally spoke.

 

“You coming in early isn't a problem,” he confirmed with a sigh as one of his arms wrapped around her waist again. “I just, I was planning something for when you came in and now, well-”

 

“Now you don't get to do it?” suggested Darcy with a smile. “You know, Pepper, Jane, Natasha, and I _are_ still going out this afternoon to get to know each other.”

 

It was true. The original plan was for Jane to come get Darcy and bring her back to New York alone. However, Coulson nixed that idea, saying it was too dangerous for anyone associated with an Avenger to travel alone. Thor offered to come along, but somehow sticking the big guy on a commuter flight seemed like an really bad idea, so that was out of the question. Natasha had volunteered for guard duty at that point, though Darcy wasn't sure why. Originally she thought it was because of what was going on between her and Clint, but clearly Clint hadn't told anyone she was dating him so that was out. For whatever reason though, Natasha had agreed to come along and then Pepper decided to join them, citing the get together as a girls weekend to keep the rest of the Avengers from piling in to come out to Darcy's graduation. Thankfully. She wasn't honestly sure she could have dealt with that many people famous people around. Though, it would have been nice to see Clint a little earlier.

 

The man in question currently appeared to be doing some calculations in his head before a slow, cocky smirk spread over his lips and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “You won't know what hit you tonight.”

 

Darcy returned his smirk with one of her own. “Big words, archer. You sure you can live up to that promise?”

 

However, before Clint could reply, a startled cry came form across the room. “Lady Darcy!”

 

Suddenly, Darcy found her vision filled with blond as a man with golden hair and a goatee suddenly cut between her and Clint, grabbing her hand to lay a kiss on her knuckles. “Oh Lady Darcy, how I have missed you so! Your beauty is still as radiant as the first day I laid eyes on you in that harsh desert sun! Here in the softer light, your womanly features and soft curves are all the mor-”

 

Darcy cut him off with a fist right to his face. He was on the ground in seconds and she was waving her tazer at him threateningly. “Okay, I don't know who the hell you are dude, but if you touch me again I will taze you in the balls. Just ask the God o' Thunder over there. I laid him out on his back the first time we met.”

 

“Lady Darcy, please!” exclaimed Thor, who rushed to break up the apparent quarrel. “I promise you, Fandral has meant you no harm! He is most excited to see you again!”

 

Darcy opened her mouth to respond but another voice cut through the chaos.

 

“Geez, can you guys keep it down?” Said voice came from the direction of the table.

 

Sure enough, Darcy glanced towards the table to see Tony sitting up and rubbing his head. “Sorry dude, didn't mean to yell. Coffee's on, it'll cure everything that ails you. Especially if you add a shot of whiskey.”

 

A grin crossed Tony's face. “I like you're style. You're Darcy, huh?”

 

“Yep,” replied Darcy nonchalantly as she refocused on Fandral. “Hope you don't mind, but some guy is possibly gonna get tazed in your kitchen this morning if he doesn't stop giving me the creepy lovey-dovey stare soon.”

 

Tony just waved his hand. “By all means, taze away. Long as its not me, I don't care. By the way, can you toss me the kitchen towel? Pep's giving me the 'I'm going to murder you for being naked in front of new people' look, again.” The towel struck Tony in the face, curtsy of Darcy's only half focused aim. “Thanks.”

 

“You're welcome,” growled Darcy as she leveled her beloved tazer at Fandral. “Soon as this guy is down, I expect to hear why she has a look like that in the fir-”

 

However, all thoughts of tazing Fandral and hearing embarrassing stories left her mind as Clint grabbed her waist, disarmed her, and crashed their mouths together. In one move. Seriously, the man had talent she wasn't gonna let go of any time soon. And being kissed in front of some crazy blond dude who was clearly bordering obsessive to drive home the fact that she was taken? Bonus.

 

“What is this!” exclaimed Fandral as he freed himself from a slack-jawed Thor and forcefully wrenched Darcy from Clint's arms. “Unhand my lady!”

 

Poor Fandral didn't know what hit him. In the next few seconds, Clint had restrained Fandral and forced him to release Darcy, who had regained possession of her tazer and shot Fandral with it, straight in the balls as she'd threatened. Clint was more than a little impressed.

 

“It probably says bad things about my mental state that I find your accuracy with a tazer hot, doesn't it?” asked Clint casually as he watched Fandral spasm on the floor of the kitchen.

 

Natasha snorted, not making any moves to help. “I seem to recall you did not mind when I had a knife at your throat either. You are simply a glutton for punishment with an attraction to dangerous women.”

 

“Clearly,” muttered Jane with a sigh as she proceeded to call the S.H.I.E.L.D paramedics.

 

Kitchens can be weird places. People gather in them to cook, eat, and sometimes to simply spend time together. In the Avenger's Mansion, the kitchen is also a place where people make-out to stake relationship claims, gods get tazed for being creepy stalkers, and billionaires wake up naked on tables after a night of drinking with the aforementioned gods. Darcy did see one upside to all of this though: at least live at the Mansion would never be boring.

 

 

**Yes, I had to revisit Fandral's obsession. Hope everyone enjoyed this.**


End file.
